Lost Love Letters
by lizandhenry
Summary: A Marine Corps Captain's love letters have been lost in the mail since the 1990's. But it's never to late for love. AU-ish.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: Hello all! If you have been reading Quiet Pain, you know i've been working on an AU-ish fic for a while. This is it. It's not100% done yet; although I have a solid 4-5 chapters written. I had intended to finish before posting; so that you aren't hanging too long between chapters. I sent the fic to Adi & Jessi a while ago to read to see if it was interesting enough - and they have been begging me to post it ever since. So even though it's not 100% complete just yet, I am hoping you all like it as much. Please please leave your thoughts! They always make me so happy. And Happy July 4th everyone!_

 **Chapter 1**

Henry McCord straightened his tie in the mirror and tossed on his suit jacket. Nervous didn't begin to describe how he felt about today.

"Dad!" His fifteen year old daughter, Allison called from the hallway. "Hurry up. I'm going to be late for school."

"Coming noodle." He promised realizing he didn't have more time to scrutinize himself in the mirror and that his appearance would have to do.

"Wow Dad, you look extra nice today. Big meeting or something?"

"Yes." He said as he navigated the Jeep through the busy DC traffic.

"Oh yea, you are meeting the Secretary of State right?"

"Yes, Allison."

"That's so cool. I saw her interview on TV last week. I love her style. I bet she's even prettier in person. Can you maybe get an insight quote for me? I would so love to write about her in my next column. It would be the perfect tie in for career week, you know professional attire?"

"Sure Noodle, I'll be sure to ask her where she bought her dress as we discuss DIA business." Henry laughed.

"Well. Try if you can Dad. Have a good day, I love you." Allison said as she got out of the car.

Henry kissed his daughter's cheek as she got out of the car and smiled. Allison was right about one thing, that he could confirm for her article – she was beautiful and was more beautiful in person than on TV. Although she looked pretty amazing on TV too.

It was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

Elizabeth sucked in a breath, preparing herself for another busy day as the elevator climbed to the seventh floor of the James Madison building. The doors opened, revealing her staff waiting for her; it was becoming more of a regular occurrence these days.

"Good morning." She said flatly, always insisting upon beginning the day with pleasantries regardless of what disaster was impending. "Another elevator ambush kind of day I see," she mulled, wondering what was about to be thrown at her.

"Good Morning M'am." Nadine replied as Blake took the secretary's coat and coffee mug. Nadine began to run through the schedule as they walked to her office. "You have a very full day. Waiting in the conference room right now is a Henry McCord….he's from-"

"Who?" Elizabeth stopped, surprised, even stunned perhaps. Those words were the last thing she ever expected to hear from her chief of staff's mouth. She hadn't heard that name out loud in years and now he was in her building, right now – waiting to see her?

"A Henry McCord." Nadine repeated, looking at her file. "He's a world renowned religious scholar from Georgetown. He is also consulting for the defense department on some advanced aircraft technology…."

She nodded along as Nadine spoke, anxiously waiting for the point. "Why am I meeting with him then?" she interrupted suddenly, trying to control her demeanor.

"The order came from Russell Jackson's office, m'am."

"I see." She said, a million thoughts running through her mind. How was he doing? Was he married? Happy? Kids? Still attractive? She'd dabbled with these thoughts over the years, always trying to prevent herself from wondering what might have been. Instead, she'd re-direct her thoughts about her broken heart and focused on her own marriage and children. Her only connection to Henry was an old box of photographs and mementos hidden deep in her closet and his collection of books displayed in her vast bookshelf.

When she came across his first book at the faculty bookstore while selecting texts for her students – she paused. She debated not reading it. But curiosity got the better of her and she bought it, finding secret time away from her family to read it. She'd somehow bought a copy of each of his texts he published. As she read them she imagined the words coming from his mouth in his smooth, kind voice as if he was reading to her. Each time she read one, she'd have to fight the urge to contact him. She'd contemplated looking him up, more than once over the years, and it wouldn't have been hard with her CIA clearance, but she never did. She'd wondered what it would be like if they ever crossed paths. And today, it seemed fate had finally caught up to her and arranged a meeting.

"Following this, you have the Global Climate Luncheon. After lunch, a meeting with the Chinese Foreign Minister. Then Matt needs to review your remarks for the press conference tomorrow and then you have Jason's parent teacher conferences at 4pm." Nadine went on.

Nadine could tell something was off. She made note of her boss' reaction when she mentioned Henry McCord and she'd been nodding, half listening, and going through the motions ever since. The secretary never ceased to amaze Nadine with her rolodex of contacts; she was a well-connected woman. It was obvious she knew him, or at least knew _of_ him. But what truly peaked her curiosity was why this meeting seemed to surprise her and throw her. Not many people had the ability to knock the secretary off her game, but Henry McCord somehow had the ability to do so, just by the brief mention of his name.

"Ready M'am?" Nadine asked after a moment.

As she prepared herself to walk into the conference room, she wondered what Henry was thinking. Surely he had known of the upcoming meeting at least a few days in advance. Did he try to get out of it, or did he really did want to see her? Despite the fact that everything in her head told her this was a bad idea, her heart was curious and she secretly hoped it was the latter. "Ready." She said, mustering her best professional demeanor as Nadine opened the doors.

Upon her entrance the small group of people rose, ready to shake her hand. Jay stood beside them and introduced each. "Madam Secretary, please meet Jane Fellows – special agent with the DIA."

"Nice to meet you." Elizabeth said politely, shaking her hand.

"And Jose Campos."

Again Elizabeth smiled and shook the man's hand. Then she locked eyes with Henry McCord, for the first time in over 20 years. "And Dr. Henry McCord." Jay introduced, gesturing with his hand.

Elizabeth smiled, taking his offered hand. She instantly felt the sparks when they touched and her breath caught in her throat.

"It's very nice to meet you." Henry smiled politely, raising his eyebrows. She appreciated his professionalism in not letting on to her staff that he had known her.

"You as well Dr. McCord. Thank you for coming in to brief me personally on this matter." She managed, following his lead of anonymity, still unable to ignore the sparks she felt.

She gracefully smoothed her black pencil skirt as she sat and elegantly crossed her legs, settling back into her chair. Henry carefully observed her every move; her mannerisms were as he remembered. Blake placed her cup of coffee and she and she lifted it to her lips for a sip before setting it down and fingering the edge of the white porcelain.

Henry began to speak. His voice was like butter, so calm and soothing, but it reflected the passion he felt about his work. It was exactly how she remembered him speaking in college when she'd snuck into his classroom to listen to him give lectures as a TA. She could listen to talk to him all day about anything. She tried her best to focus on what he was saying, but she was distracted by his features – all of which were more handsome than she remembered. Time seemed to have treated him well.

Henry began to lose his train of thought as he spoke, mesmerized by the Elizabeth's beauty. Sure he knew she was beautiful, she always was. And she was more beautiful than ever now. He was aware of this, he'd seen photos of her in the papers and on TV, but in person she was absolutely mesmerizing. He wondered if his first hand opinion would be good enough for Allison's article. Luckily Jane stepped in and continued to speak as he uncharacteristically stumbled on his words. Henry was grateful that he was no longer making a fool of himself, and he could let his mind wander and observe Elizabeth. While Elizabeth was grateful she could focus on Jane and the task at hand; comprehending the issues responding appropriately. As Jane spoke, Nadine and Jay glanced at one another – noticing the trance their boss and the mysterious Dr. McCord seemed to be in every time their eyes met.

* * *

"Dr. McCord likes you, you know." Nadine said dryly as they sat in her office reviewing something later that day. The pair had quickly formed a friendship when she took office. The secretary had given her the nudge to Glenn, and she figured she should return the favor.

"He doesn't." she insisted too quickly, looking down at her file trying to cover the flush on her cheeks.

"I noticed he wasn't wearing a ring." Nadine pushed further. Elizabeth's spy skills had rubbed off.

"I noticed as well." Elizabeth confirmed, but gave her nothing further.

* * *

"Secretary Adams office." Blake answered the phone in his usual tone.

"Hi. This is Dr. Henry McCord, I was there earlier meeting with the Secretary. I was wondering if you could help me set up a follow up meeting for later this week." Henry managed to say.

"I'm sorry, the Secretary did not instruct me to set up a follow up."

"I understand. But is there any way she has 20 minutes later this week…."

"I'm sorry her calendar is full."

* * *

"Secretary Adams office."

"Hello Mr. Moran. It's Henry McCord again. I was just calling to see if there was any time that opened up in the Secretary's schedule."

"I'm sorry. Dr. McCord I don't mean to be rude – but she did not ask for a follow up meeting, so I simply cannot add you to the schedule."

* * *

"Secretary Adams office."

"It's Dr. McCord again. Mr. Moran, I know I am asking a lot here and I understand the Secretary is very busy, but it's very important I see her. If you could please just check one…."

"Dr. McCord. I'd really like to help you. But her calendar is full."

"I understand. But can you maybe just ask her if she ….."

Blake sighed. This guy was not letting up. Against his better judgement he said, "Alright, I will ask."

"Thank you Mr. Moran, I really appreciate it."

* * *

2 days after the meeting

Blake entered the Secretary's office to find Jay and Nadine sitting on the couch opposite Elizabeth, deep in discussion.

"M'am." He asked, prepared to brief her on this list of meeting requests that came through to see if they should make it on the schedule next week. The secretary be-grudgingly approved of many of the meetings, and some she delegated to others on the team.

"One more thing M'am….Henry McCord – that DIA guy that was here earlier this week….he has called numerous times requesting a meeting. I can continue to brush him off if –"

Elizabeth froze for a moment. He'd been trying to contact her for two days and she was JUST finding out about it? She'd have to have a private word with Blake about that. She had quietly been hoping he would call after they both squeezed their hands tighter than necessary when they said goodbye during their brief meeting, but after two days she'd given up hope. "No Blake, please set something up."

"But M'am…." Blake said, surprised she was agreeing, as there were no further action items from the meeting to his knowledge.

"Set it up Blake. Move my schedule if you have to." She insisted. She wasn't sure why she suddenly had the urge to see him again. She wasn't sure what she expected to get out of the meeting or what she would even say. All she knew was she _had_ see him again.

Blake gave in. "Yes, M'am."

Nadine and Jay shared a glance as they left the room.


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Wow! You guys are so nice - thank you so much for all the reviews, follow & favorites! Since you were so kind, here is chapter 2 with minimal wait! Please, please keep the comments coming because they literally make my day and mean so much to me. OMG Season 3 started filming today, I can't wait! _

**Chapter 2**

Blake had arranged a coffee meeting in her office the following week. He had specially gone to Otis beanery and brought back coffee and the blueberry lemon muffins the Secretary had favored per her request.

"M'am, Dr. McCord is here." Blake announced.

"Send him in please."

As Henry strode in the room she stood up and walked around from behind her desk as she smiled and gestured to the couch. "Thank you for coming." She said as she sat, crossing her lean legs.

"Thanks for accepting my persistent invitation. I'm sure your assistant thinks I'm some kind of crazed stalker." He said with a slight laugh, and she smiled. Truth be told they were both nervous, but he wanted her to know he needed to see her again.

"I have to admit, I was hoping you would call. And don't worry about Blake. I'm sorry you had to call for two days before I was notified." She said as she sipped her coffee.

Henry smiled and sipped his coffee. They both began to speak at the same time, blushing as they stopped. "You first." Henry insisted.

Elizabeth took a breath and gathered her courage. "I just wanted to say that….seeing you again after all these years really caught me off guard the other day. I hadn't expected it, but the surprise was welcomed." She explained.

"I have to admit, when the DIA asked me to start consulting on this project, I was sort of hoping to run into you at some point." He confessed with a smile.

"So you've thought about this…." She began, "re-connecting, I mean?"

"Numerous times over the years." He admitted.

Elizabeth smiled, relieved. "Me too."

"Clearly you've done well for yourself." Henry gestured after a brief silence as they each felt out the situation.

"I could say the same for you." Elizabeth returned. After another silence, she spoke again. "But, I haven't had a state department website with a full bio to read – which I'm sure you have read and are fully caught up on my life….so tell me what you've been up to. Outside of writing 8 marvelous books and coming up with brilliant strategies for DIA."

"You've read my books?"

"Yes. And they really were marvelous."

"Thank you. Well you pretty much covered it. I've lead a relatively simple life. After the Marines I went into teaching. I taught Flight School while finishing my PhD and then at Georgetown. I did some DIA work in-between. But when this situation with Pakistan arose, I took a sabittical from Georgetown so I could do the DIA work more full time."

"Doesn't sound simple." Elizabeth commented, noting the tone in his voice.

"Well my daughter is older now so it's the right time to get back into it….."

"Daughter?" Elizabeth asked.

"Allison. 15." Henry beamed when talking about his daughter and pulled out his phone to show Elizabeth a photo.

Elizabeth smiled at the photo of Allison. She was beautiful and had Henry's dark hair, and kind brown eyes. "She's beautiful."

"Thanks…..she…"

"She looks like you." Elizabeth observed, pushing thoughts about what _their_ children may have looked like away. "Does her mother….?"

"We're divorced." Henry confirmed, although Elizabeth had guessed from his lack of a wedding ring. "I have full custody of Allison. Her mother…..she….we don't hear from her."

"I'm so sorry." Elizabeth said kindly.

"It's for the best really…long story….."

Elizabeth nodded and smiled sympathetically. She wasn't sure what to say next. There were so many questions. Ones she was rather afraid to know the answer to.

"So you're right, I did read your bio on the website. But I'm more interested in hearing it in your own words." Henry encouraged. He was positive he noticed a slight sadness in her blue eyes when he mentioned he had a daughter. Her smile was genuine when he showed her the photo and he could tell she was a mix of sad and happy when he told her he was single. That made him happy too. He had hope that this might go somewhere.

He knew from the bio that she worked in the CIA for many years, then she took up teaching when her husband fell ill to have more time to care for him and her children. He knew he was an architect and they were married for nearly 20 years before he passed away - a year before she took the job as Secretary of State. It was why he was nervous to see her. Her bio gave nothing away that she was ever unhappy; but he could read her like no one else and he saw now that there was a sliver of something that the bio didn't reflect.

Elizabeth smiled at Henry. He always had a way of gently pushing her to open up but she wasn't sure she was ready to reveal her deep dark secret to him. Instead she pulled her phone from her jacket pocket and scrolled through to show him a recent photo of Stephanie and Jason.

Henry smiled at the photos. "They look just like you."

"Well Stephanie is very much like me. She's really stepped up since Jeff died to help with Jason. He's having a harder time with it."

"It must be hard….on them." He began sympathetically, returning her phone. "And on you."

"At times yes, but the job change has been good for them. The President's offer came at a perfect time. It's been good for me too." She admitted with a slight tinge of sadness.

Henry knew she was still hiding something, and he was determined to get her to open up eventually.

It was then that Blake came in after knocking, informing her that her next meeting was waiting in the conference room. "Thanks, Blake. I'll be right in." she said and Blake left.

Elizabeth reluctantly stood and lead Henry to the door. "I'm sorry, I have to go….." she apologized.

Henry nodded his understand as they reached the door. He eyed her for a moment and reached to grip her hand, letting her know he was still interested, yet letting her be in control. "Thank you for meeting me…..it really was great catching up."

"Yes….it was." Elizabeth squeezed his hand tighter and took the leap of faith, based on what she saw reflected in his eyes. "Henry….."

He looked deep in her eyes, listening.

"I know that there are things that happened between us….and I don't want to get into that stuff.….but I….I'd really like to get to know you again, you know start fresh. That is….you know if you want…"

"I'd like that very much." Henry confirmed, getting where she was going.

Elizabeth rewarded him with a stunning smile. "Good."

Henry squeezed her hand tighter, not wanting to leave without securing another meeting. "So…can I buy you dinner sometime?"

"Absolutely. I'll have Blake set up something. I promise he won't blow you off this time." Elizabeth half joked and Henry laughed. "You know what….better yet, give me your phone. I'll give you my number – just text me directly."

They stood, gazing up into each other's eyes a moment more after she programmed her phone number into his phone. Henry really wanted to kiss her. But he didn't want to push her. So he bent down slightly and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek. Her eyes fluttered closed as she felt his soft lips on her skin and sighed.

"Goodbye, Elizabeth." He whispered softly

"Bye, Henry." She whispered as he left the office and closed the door. Her hand wandered to her cheek as she leaned against the doorframe and sucked in a breath attempting to compose herself before her meeting with the Russian ambassador. Her other hand traveled to her abdomen as she attempted to settle the butterflies. Was she falling for Henry McCord again? No. She'd never _stopped_ loving him.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: Thank you all so much for the continued kind words toward thsi story. I'm seriously so amazing how much you all like it. This chapter is a recent insertion (it wasn't originally part of this story), iit's a bit short and doesn't do a ton to move the plot along; but I wanted to make sure to weave the kids in here and how they will deal with this change to ther lives. I promise more details about the past will be revealed - in due time. (Starting next chapter). Please keep senidng your thoughts - I SOOO Love reading them._

 **Chapter 3:**

Henry wasn't sure how he made his way from the state department to his car. His hand was frozen on his phone, and the phone number that was just programmed into it.

He desperately fought the urge to text her right then and there, but he had to play it cool.

He waited until the next evening to text; after Alison had gone to study after dinner.

 _Hi. It's Henry. Hope I am not interrupting your dinner. I checked my schedule. Are you by chance free on Friday for dinner?_

* * *

As Elizabeth and Stevie washed the dishes together from dinner she heard her phone buzz. Groaning, thinking it was work she dried her hand and picked it up; the number not registered on her phone. A gentle smile formed on her lips when she realized it was from Henry. She went to type a reply but decided to wait a few minutes, telling herself to play it cool. She didn't want him thinking she was waiting around for her phone to buzz like a schoolgirl and carefully set the phone down.

"Mom, who was that?" Stevie teased, not missing the gentle smile that appeared on her mother's lips.

"No one!" she said to quickly, covering her grin while her cheeks turned red.

"Mom! Come on. You are such a bad liar." Stevie grinned as tried to grab the phone. "Who is it?" She knew her mother carried government secrets and couldn't always tell her who was on the phone. But she never got a giddy grin from something work related.

"No one!" Elizabeth insisted again.

A light bulb went off on Stevie's head and asked quietly. "Mom….was that a guy?"

Elizabeth flushed. "It was no one…"

"Oh my god. It was. Who is it?" Stevie teased.

Elizabeth sighed and turned to Stevie with a serious look on her face, speaking quietly. "Stevie….if it was a guy…are you okay with me potentially seeing someone?"

Stevie's grin softened. "Yea. Of course. So who is it? Is he cute?"

Rolling her eyes Elizabeth began again. "Stevie, I'm trying to be serious here….are you really okay with me potentially seeing someone? I just, you know since your Dad died, I want to make sure it isn't too soon or anything….you know for you guys."

"Yea, Mom, it's totally cool. It's nearly been two years. It's nice….to see you smile like that." Stevie admitted.

Elizabeth smiled and pulled Stevie into a hug, very proud of her daughter who had grown upsubstantially in the past two years, even moreso as a college freshman. "Thank you sweetie."

"So it was a guy!" Stevie gushed when Elizabeth pulled back.

"Yes." She finally admitted.

"Oh my god who?"

"His name is Henry. I met him the other day at work. He is a professor and a consultant for the DIA." She decided to not tell Stevie just yet that he was *the* guy 20 years ago, and still was.

"Blah, blah Mom….get to the important stuff….is he cute?"

Elizabeth blushed, that was a true 18 year old response, reasoning that this conversation with Stevie was payback for all the times she'd teased her daughter about boys. "He's _very_ cute."

Stevie grinned and grabbed the phone to read the text. "Mom…when are you going to write him back? It's been 20 minutes!"

"Right now!" she exclaimed. "I had to wait a few minutes…..so I don't seem like I was waiting by the phone."

"Uh, huh." Stevie teased as she finished wiping the counter and watched her mother text away.

 _Hi. No, not interrupting at all. Friday is perfect. Looking forward to it._

"What did you say?"

"Goodnight, Stevie." Elizabeth said, pocketing her phone and heading to her bedroom for a relaxing bath.

"Not fair Mom!"

* * *

The McCords sat at their small kitchen table, engrossed in homework and work when Henry's phone buzzed.

 _Hi. No, not interrupting at all. Friday is perfect. Looking forward to it._

He looked at the text and smiled, setting the phone back down.

"Who was it?"

"Work."

"Ah….confidential." Ally teased and went back to writing in her notebook and Henry tapped on his laptop. "Hey Dad, you never did tell me if you were able to ask the Secretary about her fashion inspiration in your meeting the other day."

Henry smirked. "Did you really think that would come up Allison?"

"I was hoping….."

"Maybe I can email her."

"Would you? My article is due next week."

"I'll see Ally. But you should get a back-up just in case."

Later that evening when Henry retired to his room for the evening, he finally had a chance to text Elizabeth back without Ally hovering over him.

 _Perfect. Me too. Pick you up at 7?_

* * *

Elizabeth was just finishing getting ready for bed following her bath when she heard her phone buzz again. Reading the text she smiled.

 _Unfortunately, you can't pick me up._

Henry frowned. _Why not?_

Elizabeth smirked. _Well, I have this motorcade that I have to ride in everywhere. I hope that's not a problem._

Henry laughed, how had he forgotten about her motorcade? _Not at all. It's kind of hot, actually._

Blushing as she read his text she decided to engage in the flirting. _Don't forget, I have a private army that I travel with too – so no funny business ;)_

Henry laughed. _L_ _That's no fun! So where would you like to eat?_

 _I will have to clear the restaurant with DS in advance. I'll let you know…._

 _Okay. No problem. Have a good night, Elizabeth. Sleep well._

 _Good night, Henry. Sweet dreams._


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: First of all - thank you so much for your ongoing reviews - I'm** ** _so_** **happy you all are loving this story. I apologize for the delay, I was on vacation last week, so I didn't have time to update. But now you will start to see how the past unfolded (as many of you have asked). I did take some liberties here for the plotline to make sense. Please please keep the reviews coming...and I will do my best to update again this week.**

 ** _Chapter 4_**

 _1990_

 _Tension was brewing in Henry McCord's dorm room that he shared with his girlfriend, Elizabeth. He had elaborate plans for that fall semester; he'd been planning a proposal to Elizabeth – on their upcoming 2 year anniversary._

 _But he'd gotten the call that morning. He knew it was coming. Just last week he saw President Bush authorize the government to call up the reserves for the conflict in Iraq and Kuwait. He didn't want to burst their blissfully happy bubble, but he had to._

 _He had to go home, inform his parents and pack._

 _When she arrived home from her summer class she immediately sensed something was wrong. His bags were by the door._

 _"Babe, I know I've been a pain lately with summer finals, but to pack up your bags…" Elizabeth joked as she walked in. Her face dropped when she saw him dressed in his uniform and her heart broke, even though he looked distractingly handsome._

 _She slowly made her way over to him, tears forming in her eyes. "When….."_

 _He enveloped her in a hug and whispered into her hair. "This morning…"_

 _She began to sob. "How long do….."_

 _"I have to go back to Pittsburgh tonight. I fly out day after tomorrow."_

 _Elizabeth immediately pulled back and looked at him with scorn. "What about….don't we get time to day goodbye?"_

 _"I wish we did. But babe, we're not married. I have things to discuss with my parents…..they are my next of kin….you know should anything happen."_

 _"So that's it, you just go off and I am left here to….and to wonder? You won't even spend your last night with me…"_

 _"Babe, it's not like that. I'll have my mom call you…come with me to Pittsburgh." He tried. He hated leaving her like this, but he had to go over the protocol with his parents._

 _"I have another final in the morning…..I can't….I…..damn it."_

 _Henry pulled her back into his arms. "Baby, I'm so sorry. I love you so much. I wish I had one more night with you..."_

 _Elizabeth pulled back suddenly had an idea. "I love you too." She looked up at him. "Tell me if this is crazy….let's go down to the court house and get married. Then you won't have to ask your mom….they'll call both of us."_

 _Henry smiled at her. God how he did want to marry her, if only she knew what he had planned. That her ring was in his pocket right now, and he'd be asking his mom to keep it safe. But he wanted it to be romantic and perfect, just like she'd deserved. "Babe….that's….."_

 _"Oh my god. You don't want to marry me. Is that it?"_

 _"No babe….that's not it at all. I can't wait to marry you one day. But I want it to be right….I want to propose to you…properly and have a real wedding. Not just at the courthouse."_

 _"Henry, I'd like that too, but can't we just do that stuff when you get back? I don't want you to go without making sure…."_

 _"Baby, I love you. I'll come back for you."_

 _"Then why won't you marry me now?"_

 _"Babe, it's not that simple." He hated breaking her heart. But in 2 years he'd be back and they could pick up where they left off and he could marry her properly, wthout the threat of another tour overseas. He'd have served his duty._

 _"Why can't it be?"_

 _Then he heard the taxi honk._

 _"Oh god…." She sobbed. "Please…don't. Can you go in the morning? I just want the night to talk through…."_

 _"Elizabeth….."_

 _She looked up at him, tears in her eyes, realizing he wasn't backing down. She walked forward and kissed him hard. "Goodbye Henry."_

 _He kissed her back. "I love you, Elizabeth. Please don't ever forget that."_

 _She didn't answer. How could she. If he loved her he would stay one more night. He'd have the whole next day and night with his parents._

 _He reluctantly grabbed his bag as the taxi continued to honk and pressed his lips once more and looked back as Elizabeth watched at the door, tears streaming down her face. As the taxi drove off he had a sinking feeling he'd made the biggest mistake of his life._

 _As Elizabeth watched him go, she tried to run after him, but somehow she was frozen on the step. Why did she have to freak him out with marriage? Why couldn't she just get her stuff and go to Pittsburgh?_


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Hi guys! (are you still with me?) I'm so sorry for taking so long with this, summer has been crazy busy. Luckily alot of fun things, but things that have prevented me from writing nonetheless. I so appreciate all your reviews and remidners you've been sending me to update this. Finally - here it is - hope it doesn't dissapoint! As always, I will try and update more frequently - but I do have another trip next week - so hopefully I can get up one more chapter before I go. Please keep sending me your comments - I read them all - often more than once b/c they make me smile. Also, I hope you like the format moving forward. I'll be posting one or two letters to open each chapter and then we will get to the "present" so the past & present storylines move along.

Chapter 5:

 _Henry McCord looked at his appearance in the mirror of his childhood bedroom. He looked every bit the proud, young Marine – outside of his tired, sad eyes as he dressed in his camo gear, prepared to leave for the middle east._

 _He grabbed his duffel off his squeaky twin bed and made his way down the staircase, the floorboards creaking ever so slightly._

 _Jane McCord stood at the bottom of the stairs, waiting for her son, holding back her tears._

 _He smiled sadly at her and they embraced. "You be safe, son."_

 _"I will Mom." He said pulling away. "Listen, I left an envelope on my dresser for Elizabeth – I still feel so badly about the way I left her. Will you mail it for me?"_

 _"Of course dear. I'm sure she will understand. She loves you Henry. I'll make sure to mail it first thing tomorrow."_

 _"Thanks, Mom. I love you."_

 _"I love you too, son. Be sure to write us once and a while too – don't save all those letters for Elizabeth."_

 _"Alright." He laughed_

 _Patrick McCord overheard this conversation, his ears perking up, before he embraced his son. "Make me proud, Henry." He said sternly, never one to show emotion._

 _"Of course, Dad."_

* * *

 _Miss Elizabeth Faulkner_

 _Lambeau Apartments 24_

 _Charlottesville, VA 22904_

 _My Dearest Elizabeth,_

 _I don't even know where to begin. I can't even begin to tell you how sorry I am for the way I left, the way I told you about my deployment. The sadness in your eyes, when I essentially declined your marriage proposal broke me. It was literally the stupidest thing I've ever done. I've never wanted anything more than to have you as my wife, and be your husband. I shouldn't tell you this because it was supposed to be a surprise; but you need to know how much you mean to me, how serious I take our future. I had this romantic proposal planned for you. I had your engagement ring in my pocket when I left. I almost gave it to you before, but I felt it wasn't right….I didn't want to propose to you in a hurry. I wanted to do it how I planned. My mom is keeping it safe for me; and as soon as I get back it's yours. I'll re-plan something romantic and surprise you, because I do want to surprise you. I want to propose the right way, promising you my heart, my love and my life on one knee like you deserve._

 _Elizabeth, please. You have to forgive me for leaving so quickly. You can be mad at me, but please forgive me. I love you. I love you so much it physically hurts to be away from you, and it's only been 2 days. We will get through this. I promise you. I'll write every chance I get so you'll never forget how much I love you._

 _Remember, to quote Charles Dickens (yes I had to get a quote in there….are you smiling now?). "The pain of parting is nothing compared to the joy of meeting again."_

 _I love you._

 _All of my Love,_

 _Henry_

* * *

A soft smile graced her lips as she entered the quiet French bistro that was a little off the beaten path to meet Henry for dinner.

It reminded her so much of their first date at a coffee shop where he sat, patiently waiting with a small bouquet of pink roses and peonies waiting for her on the table, just as he did right now. Her heart fluttered as the feelings she had buried for this incredible man had resurfaced with an even greater passion than before.

He sensed her before she appeared. He could hear the familiar heeled footsteps and smell the perfume she'd worn for years as she made her way to the back, secluded table. He rose immediately to greet her with a hug.

"Hi." She whispered with a smile as she approached the table. It felt familiar and comfortable and she embraced him, happy to feel his strong arms around her waist and his cologne invaded her sense.

He took in her pencil skirt and soft, low cut sweater, complete with a sparkling necklace as she approached. "Hi. You look beautiful." He whispered into her ear, feeling her soft hair and skin against his cheek. He was somehow quick to sneak in a small kiss on her head as she pulled away to take in his appearance.

"Thanks. You look just as handsome as ever," she smiled as he moved to pull out her chair as her detail took their places nearby the table to observe them.

Once he sat down across from her, her attention moved to the small bouquet of pink roses and peonies on the table and she fingered the ribbon before picking them up to inhale their scent. "The flowers are beautiful."

"Still your favorite?"

"Have been ever since you gave them to me in the coffee shop." She admitted with a blush.

Henry smiled as their fingers somehow gravitated toward one another over the table and never left each other's for the remainder of the meal.

Leaning in close, so afraid her detail would overhear, he drank in her eyes; bright yet slightly glazed from the wine as they talked and laughed the entire night. They chatted about their children with pride and laughed about some of their White House co-workers or different things that happened at work as they got to know the people they were today vs. the budding young adults they were when they dated before.

As the night came to a close, Henry insisted on paying for their meal and he walked her out of the restaurant with his hand on the small of her back. Elizabeth leaned in closer, not wanting the night to end as they approached the SUV and said, "Do you want to go for a walk?"

"Yes."

Walking along the picturesque streets of the small community, the couple enjoyed the quiet away from DC and fell into their usual comfortable silence. Occasionally Elizabeth looked up at him and smiled and he'd smile back, debating on kissing her. He wanted to, and he wondered by her glances if she was giving him an opening. Not wanting to ruin what they had going by moving too fast, he simply pulled her closer against the cool night air. When he did so she offered a lofty sigh and tightened her arms around him, letting him know the attention was welcomed.

"It really is a beautiful night." He whispered, gazing up at the sky. It was warm enough, but there was a slight crisp in the air, letting you know the colder weather was approaching soon.

"It is. I've had a really wonderful time." She said.

"Me too." He agreed.

Soon enough they found themselves back at her SUV. Their footsteps slowed as they approached, both not wanting the night to end just yet.

Henry made his way to the SUV door, moving to open it for Elizabeth. She stepped between the door and him and stood, giving them some privacy for a proper goodnight.

He moved closer to her, realizing what she had done and encircled her small waist with his hands, rubbing gently as he pulled her tighter against him.

She ran the hands up the lapels of his jacket, gazing up at him. He leaned in, resting his forehead on hers as they inhaled a deep breath. "Elizabeth…." He breathed quietly, as he rubbed her hip fighting the desire to kiss her senseless.

Henry was always a gentleman so Elizabeth gazed into his hooded eyes and whispered, "Kiss me goodnight."

Needing no further instruction, Henry tightened his hold on her, bringing her as close as possible. He nuzzled her nose and softly kissed her. When their lips touched they felt the sparks immediately and deepened the kiss.

When the need for air became too great, they pulled apart, still resting against one another as they filled their lungs.

Henry pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead and whispered, "Goodnight, Elizabeth," before reluctantly pulling away.

Elizabeth's kiss swollen lips curved into a gentle smile as she said, "Goodnight," and watched him back away. "Henry wait!" she said

Waiting for her request, he took a step forward and she whispered. "You never need my permission to kiss me, okay?"

"Noted." He said. He thought about stepping back again to allow her to get into the vehicle, but then he headed his new advice and kissed her fiercely once more.

When they pulled away this time, a blush crept on her cheeks and she turned and whispered. "Goodnight, Henry," as she climbed into the SUV.

Her detail was quick to close the door and speed off in the direction of her home. Alone on the street, he recalled suddenly the quote he wrote to her in his first letter to her, " _The pain of parting is nothing compared to the joy of meeting again."_ Losing Elizabeth had been the biggest heartache he had ever felt. But as they truly re-connected tonight, it was as though no time had passed and he felt nothing but that joy he'd always felt when he was with her. Actually, the joy was greater, because he knew what it was like to live without her and it made him even more grateful for her presence in his life once again – he vowed right then that he would never let her go again.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Guys! I LOVE all the love you are giving this story! I'm amazed how much you all like it. I promised one more chappy before vacay - so here it is. I so hope you all enjoy. Please leave me lots of comments to read on the plane. And fellow writers - please post more stories for me to read on the plane! (doesn't hurt to ask right!) Maybe I'll be able to write on the flight...if not - I'll get another chapter done as soon as I can when I get home.

 **Chapter 6**

 _Mrs. Jane McCord_

 _1265 Chestnut St._

 _Pittsburgh, PA 15201_

 _Dear Mrs. McCord,_

 _I'm not really sure where to begin. I am sure you are wondering why on earth I am writing you instead of Henry. I'll be honest, I really need your help._

 _If you hadn't known before, please know now how very much I love your son. He has changed my life in a way I never thought possible. After my parents died, I never thought I could love another, let alone be loved in return. Then I met Henry. And I met you. And while no one can replace my mother, you have given me that motherly presence in my life I was missing and I needed. And I need your help now more than ever._

 _I feel terribly about the way Henry left. And looking back at it now I understand his reasoning for leaving the way he did. I know he probably feels terribly guilty about it. But I want him to know that I forgive him. And that I love him more than anything else in the world, and I don't want him to focus on this argument but on making it back to us. I also want to apologize both to you and him for not following him to Pittsburgh to spend the last few days. I could have easily re-taken my final, or the class even. But now I can never get those days back and I'm left with letter writing to make-up for an in person apology, and it seems inadequate._

 _Henry didn't leave his address, and maybe you don't even know it yet. But please, if you could forward the enclosed letter to him….I would so appreciate it. In the letter I've asked him to send me his address back to I can mail all of my future letters to him directly._

 _Thanks in advance for your help. Please keep in touch!_

 _-Elizabeth_

* * *

 _-Henry-_

 _Dear Henry,_

 _Henry, my gosh. Where do I begin? Henry, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was such a jerk when you left. I was stupid to try and rush you into marrying me. I hope that didn't scare you. I just love you so much. I never even wanted to get married, until I met you. And I want us to someday, but you are right, it is silly to rush into it._

 _I should have just shut my big mouth and hopped in that cab to go to Pittsburgh with you. I regret not doing that. I hate that we left in a fight. If you had to go (and I knew you would one day – you're a Marine), but I wanted you to go knowing how much I would miss you, how much I love you and just…..I'd want to spend your last day with you every second, soaking in that time. But now we didn't get that chance and I'm so mad at myself. I could have easily re-taken that final, or the class. It would have been worth it to have those three extra days with you. 3 days we can't ever get back._

 _Please Henry, please forgive me and know how much I love you. I miss you so much already. I'll wait for you, I'll wait until the end of time if I need to. I promise to keep writing….so please send me you address when you are settled. Also, I had to move out of your apartment since you aren't taking class this semester. I kept your marine sweater you left behind (for me I hope). I'll be staying at the farm next semester, so you can send any letters there._

 _Be safe. XOXO_

 _All my love,_

 _Elizabeth_

* * *

Henry McCord knew Elizabeth had a standing 11am meeting on Thursdays at the White House. And he planned to use that knowledge to his advantage.

As her meeting came to a close, she exited the oval office and began walking down the hallway out, when Henry McCord appeared from his office.

"Hi." He said, joining her stride.

"Hi, yourself." She smiled, rubbing her hand quickly on his arm before removing it.

Henry took her cue and leaned in close, his hand on the small of her back and whispered in her ear. "I had a really great time last night."

"I did too." She flirted back.

"If you have a few free minutes, would you walk with me in Rawlings Park?"

Her eyes lit up. "Yea. That'd be nice."

"Great. I'll pick up some sandwiches and meet you there."

Before she could respond he was turning back to his office for things.

She quickened her pace as she made her way to her SUV and informed her security detail of the change of plans. She was going to put her spare 30 minutes to good use with Henry. In the car she touched up her lipstick and walked with purpose to the bench she saw Henry at, small paper bag in hand.

She smiled as she approached and he rose to greet her properly with a real hug. They both had avoided a public kiss in case there were any photographers in the vicinity.

Henry opened the paper bag to reveal a toasted turkey club for her and a corned beef sandwich for himself.

As she took a bite she sighed in satisfaction. "It's amazing how well you still know me." Elizabeth teased.

"Well, I just assumed you still skip lunch sometimes because you are busy, and I want to make sure you ate." He shrugged.

It was a simple gesture, but one that yet again reminded her of the man she fell in love with 20 years ago, the same man that she was still in love with now. Even after 20 years, he still somehow knew her inside and out. Elizabeth swallowed a bite before responding. "Henry McCord, in 20 years, you are still the most handsome and caring man I've ever known."

Henry smiled and patted her knee, again being mindful of any press in a public place and said to her, "I may be the same, but you Elizabeth Adams have grown even more amazing. You are more beautiful than I remember. And you are so relentlessly caring and intelligent…"

Elizabeth blushed at the compliment. Only Henry had the ability to make her blush like that. "Henry…."

"It's true, Elizabeth."

She didn't have any further words and took another bite of her sandwich. When they were finished they fell into a casual stroll, finding it difficult to keep their hands to themselves. Elizabeth focused hers on her sunglasses, fiddling with them in her hands but turning to Henry to show him her interest as they talked.

A flash in the corner of her eye suddenly pulled her attention from Henry. It was the last thing she wanted to see; a photographer one with a long range lense and it suddenly soured her mood. Her detail picked up on her gasp and quickly moved to guard her from the camera.

"Damn it!" she cursed under her breath.

Henry picked up on it and sighed. "It's okay. As far as he knows this is a business discussion."

Elizabeth smiled at him; he somehow managed to make her feel better - but her voice still reflected disappointment when she spoke. "See somehow you always make it better…..still. I had high hopes when I didn't see anything about our date last night in the papers and I didn't a receive a frantic call from my press secretary late last night. I just thought we were in the clear. And I had hoped to keep this out of the press at least until I had a chance to discuss with my kids…it's the one part of the job that really sucks."

"Kids – so this has gotten that serious already?" Henry half joked.

Elizabeth smiled. "I vaguely told Stevie. Jason will take more convincing. I was just hoping they could meet you in person, or at least be aware I'm seeing someone, before the press so I could prepare them for the articles and explain that they shouldn't try and let them get to them. And of course; I want this to be just ours for a while….ya know?"

Henry continued to be amazed by this woman. "This goes back to my earlier point about how amazing you are. I don't know how you handle this kind of invasion. It's already making my blood boil….especially because there isn't much I can do to shield you from it."

She loved how sweet Henry was being to her, just as he always was. But instead of showing her emotion she giggled. "I try and avoid googling myself."

"Well hey, how about this then…..how about on Saturday you come over to my place for dinner. I'll cook and I promise there will be no cameras."

Elizabeth sighed. "Ah yes, if memory serves me correctly you are an excellent cook."

"I _still_ am an excellent cook."

"Good. Because, I still am not. So that offer sounds heavenly. I'll be there."

"Great. And speaking of kids, if you come over early enough – you can meet Allison if you are up to it. If not, come by after she goes to her sleepover party."

"That would be great, I'd love to meet her."

They smiled, leaning in for another quick hug as they wrapped up their conversation and stopped by her SUV.

"Thanks again for lunch, this was a nice surprise."

"Anytime. See you Saturday."

Elizabeth nodded blowing him a discreet kiss a she hopped into the car. Henry pretended to catch it and plant it on his lips so she saw it as she waved goodbye.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: Hi everyone! Happy M Sec Day! I'm so excited it's here; this seaon looks amazing. Thank you all so much for all your continues support of this story. I know many of you have waited a long time for this chapter; so I hope it deliveres. I desperatley want you all to like this; since you're so supportive of the story. I do write (yes for me and my love of the show - but for all my readers too!)** **Honestly, I'm not 100% thrilled with this. I've re-written it multipile times, and decided I just needed to post it so I can move onto the next part. So here it is. I'm sorry if it sucks. I promise the next chapter will be better. Please continue to send me your thoughts; they will make me write faster (and better hopefully).**

 _Miss Elizabeth Fauklner_

 _Lambeau Apartments 24_

 _Charlottesville, VA 22904_

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _Yesterday was my first night in country. Do you know how much I miss you already? I didn't sleep much. I doubt I'll sleep well tonight either. Some of the guys say it takes a while to get settled in; time zones and the weather changes. That's probably true, but I know it's mainly because you are not here sleeping in my arms._

 _It's hard here, being away from you. I can't tell you much about my work, but just know this – I'm staying safe. I promised I'd be home and I will._

 _I can't begin to tell you how much I miss you. It's literally unbearable being away from you. Especially after the way I sprung this on you. I know in my last letter I apologized. I don't even know if you got my last letter yet, or when you will get this one since I don't know how long the mail takes. But please know just how sorry I am for the way I left. Baby, I love you and I can't wait to see you again._

 _I'm not sure I truly believe this first part of the quote, because I miss you so much. But I most definitely take solace in the second part._

 _"Missing someone gets easier every day because even though it's one day further from the last time you saw each other, it's one day closer to the next time you will." ~Author Unknown_

 _All my love,_

 _Henry._

* * *

Elizabeth glanced at the clock in her office, as she bit her lip and listened to Jay argue with the Syrian embassy on the phone. "What time is Allison leaving again?" she texted

After wiping his hands, Henry threw a towel over his shoulder, texted back and continued to slice potatoes. "Around 6:30."

It was 5:45pm. "Henry, I hate to say this, but I'm stuck at work. I will try my best to get there soon. I really do want to meet Allison." She hoped her text conveyed her sincerity.

"It's okay babe. I understand. Take your time. If you miss Allison, you can meet her another day."

"I'll be there as soon as I can." She texted again, turning her attention to Jay as he slammed the phone down.

Some five minutes later Elizabeth placed a call to the Syrian ambassador to diplomatically cover Jay's outburst. During her apology, the Syrian ambassador had unknowingly revealed some important information she could use to secure an inducement to get their US citizens back. "Nadine, can you please get in touch with Russell and see if he approves extra medical aid to the refugee camps in exchange for our students? I have to run to an appointment…." She said as she quickly gathered her bag.

"Of course, M'am…." Nadine barley had the time to say before her blonde boss had disappeared down the hallway.

"An appointment at 6pm on Saturday?" Jay mulled aloud.

* * *

As the motorcade turned onto the quiet street of townhomes; Elizabeth anxiously glanced at her watch. 6:32. The vehicles inched closer to Henry's home and through her tinted window, she saw a dark haired girl laughing and jumping into a Jeep with her duffel.

She huffed silently in her seat. She missed Allison.

The Jeep drove away as her motorcade came to a stop and her detail opened her door. She smiled sadly; unhappy she'd just missed Henry's daughter.

Henry opened his door to reveal two suited security men. "Hi. Sorry I'm late." Elizabeth said, peeking around her detail.

"Mind if we come inside Dr. McCord?" Frank asked

Henry opened the door wider for Frank & Matt to step inside. Elizabeth remained at her place on the porch, sympathetically holding a bottle of wine. Realizing she couldn't step inside until it was clear, Henry leaned against the doorframe and smiled down at her and thanked her for the wine as he set it on the table behind him. "You just missed Allison."

"I know. I'm sorry, I just…." Her facial expression revealed disappointment.

"It's okay, babe. You'll meet her another time." He reassured her. He was genuinely serious that she would in fact meet her later.

"All clear." Frank said as he reappeared, allowing Elizabeth to move inside.

As Henry closed the door behind them, he pulled Elizabeth into his arms so he could greet her properly. They hugged each other and shared a brief kiss; they were finally alone - away from her agents and the public. "Hi." She whispered against his lips, still smiling from his slip of the term 'babe' a few seconds ago. It was something he always called her, and it was the first time he called her by that name since they'd re-connected.

"Hi, yourself." Henry whispered in her ear as he led her to the kitchen "Tough day?" he asked, pulling two wine glasses from the cupboard.

"It's much better now." She said softly, admiring Henry as he moved to open the wine.

Two glasses had soon been poured and he raised his glass for a toast. "Cheers." He said with a wink.

She tapped her glass to his and took a sip. "Cheers."

"Good selection." Henry said as he sipped the dark liquid. "You have always had good taste in wine."

"Thanks." She said, as she took a second sip suddenly so focused on the wine, maybe for a little liquid courage or maybe to help drown out the stress from earlier in the day. She leaned on the counter as Henry moved to stand beside her, snaking his arm around her waist. "Something smells amazing in here, by the way."

"It's roasted chicken. It's been cooking all day." He smiled at her.

She smiled back and planted a gentle kiss to his lips. "Thank you for cooking me dinner."

"It's my pleasure." He returned, adding, "I enjoy having someone to cook for. Allison prefers eating pizza with her friends these days."

"Sounds like Jason." Elizabeth smirked. "I'm so sorry again I missed her, Henry."

"It's okay. Really. We'll plan something soon. I know she'd love to meet you. I also need to have a talk with her about us first, so she can learn to expect the security and possible press."

"Well luckily, I haven't seen any mention of our date, or our walk just yet in the news. So hopefully we have some time."

"That's good. And tonight I think we're safe from any cameras."

"I'm glad for that. Plus this is nice…..it's comfortable." Elizabeth searched for the right words. Something about being with Henry in his home calmed her. It was somehow exactly how she pictured and reminded her very much of her own home. Classic. Tasteful. But nothing too overdone. "Your home is beautiful."

"Thank you. I like it here….I like it better when you're here." Henry teased, whispering in her ear, sneaking in a quick nibble on her earlobe.

Elizabeth grinned and tilted her head to allow him better access. Henry took advantage and circled both his arms around her waist, pulling her closer as he moved to her lips.

He kissed her gently at first and she melted into him. Taking it as a good sign, he traced his tongue on the seam of her lips, willing them to part. As she parted her lips she met his tongue with hers, deepening the kiss. It soon got heated and they were pulling away breathless, their noses touching.

Henry rubbed her hips with his hands, "We should eat….." he whispered.

She nodded in response, reluctantly pulling away. "Plates?" she asked.

He pointed to a cupboard and she quickly carried the plates to the table, along with their wine as Henry pulled the roasted chicken from the oven; expertly preparing their plates.

They sat at the small island in his kitchen. It was casual and comfortable. It reminded her of the times they spent eating at the counter in their apartment in college since their kitchen was too small for a table and she voiced her memory between bites of chicken.

Henry smiled and covered her hand with his, where it stayed until the end of the meal. "I remember. You know, I'd never eat at the counter with anyone but you."

"God, this is so good. You are the best cook." Elizabeth said in-between bites.

"I'm glad you like it."

They chatted amicably throughout dinner and easily fell into a routine to wash the dishes in silence, by hand. Elizabeth washed, he dried, just like they used to, their hands meeting in the hot soapy water and their hips bumping one another. Henry enjoyed it; normally he'd never have his date help him with dishes, but it didn't feel like a date. It felt like Elizabeth belonged there and it was just another night spent at home.

After dinner Henry carried their wine glasses to the living room and easily settled into the couch as Elizabeth took a few moments to admire his bookshelf and the antique texts that lined its' shelves. As she fingered the spines of the books, her phone vibrated it in her pocket.

She reluctantly pulled it out and swiped around the screen, reading the text from Jay. Henry rose; moving to stand near her looking concerned. "Everything okay?" he asked, noting her somber expression.

Offering Henry a smile, she moved closer to him and ran her hands down his sides. "Yes. I just….I hate it when work interrupts. Luckily, seems like my staff has it under control."

"Ah. Top secret state business." Henry half joked and moved behind her, kneading his hands into her shoulders; reliving her stress.

She sighed almost immediately; "Ohh…that feels so nice Henry. I forgot what a great masseuse you are."

Henry chuckled into her ear. "I'm glad the world is behaving long enough for you to enjoy your night."

"Me too." Elizabeth agreed, turning in her arms after her massage. "So…..you aren't intimidated by my job?"

"Not at all, babe." He said simply.

There he said it again. Babe. It caused Elizabeth's lips to turn into a smile.

"Why?" He wondered what her sudden interest in this topic was

"Well. I just….I haven't dated anyone since…you know. And I'd been thinking I was ready to maybe do that, that my kids are ready, you know. And I could imagine it could be intimidating for someone; you know the DS guys and my unpredictable schedule…."

"Elizabeth. It's fine. I understand you have a great responsibility. I admire it actually. Besides. I'm a marine…I can handle anything. I understand you might get called away sometimes; and I can't promise I won't be disappointed or miss you. But I do promise you that when we do have time together; I'm taking advantage of it." Henry explained, moving closer to her lips.

Elizabeth melted into his kiss once again and he expertly guided them to the couch without breaking their kiss.

After a few minutes Elizabeth pulled away breathless, finding herself straddled on his lap with his hands on her hips. Henry spoke first. "You know something?" he whispered

"Hmm?" she tilted her head.

"I actually think it's super hot that I've got the Secretary of State…most powerful woman in the country, possibly the world, here in my arms and she's putty in my hands…."

Elizabeth blushed moving to whisper against his lips before fusing her mouth to his again. "I hope you plan to keep this information from other dignitaries; I can't expose my weakness….."

Henry groaned into this kiss at her comeback, suckling her bottom lip gently. He could feel the small movements of her hips and he was sure she could feel his growing arousal as his hands roamed her back, pulling her close to him.

They weren't sure how long they had made out, but Elizabeth knew if she didn't pull away now, she wouldn't be able to. "Henry…." She breathed, slowing their kisses and straightening her top. "We shouldn't…"

He kissed her forehead gently as he pulled apart, his hot breath tickling her nose. "You're right….."

Sitting up, she shifted from his lap and curled up beside him instead of on top of him. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and kissed her temple. "Wanna watch a movie?" he said, certain he didn't want the evening to end.


	8. Chapter 8

AN: Hi all! Thank you for your sweet comments on the last chapter. They definately made me feel better about it! Please, please don't stop because as I promised - Allison & Elizabeth finally meet. I honestly liked this way more than the way I had last chapter. I so hope you all enjoy in place of an episode tonight. (Ahhh I can't wait for episode 2.)

And finally, hope everyone that was Hurricane Matthew's path is safe!

* * *

 _Mrs. Jane McCord_

 _1265 Chestnut St._

 _Pittsburgh, PA 15201_

 _Dear Jane,_

 _I sincerely hope I'm not being a nuisance, sending two letters within a week for Henry. It's just, I miss him so much and I haven't heard back with his address yet. I'm sure I'm being paranoid; and the mail must take a long time – but it just scares me to not hear back. Maybe once I get a letter back I'll be able to calm down._

 _Thanks so much for sending this along; I so appreciate it. Hope you are staying strong too._

 _-Elizabeth._

 _Dear Henry,_

 _Gosh. Am I crazy for wanting to write you one letter everyday? I feel like a lost puppy without you. I just, I've never missed anyone this much. And I hate how we left things. I hope the reason I haven't heard from you is because the mail takes a long time. Or maybe your mission is too top secret and you can't write? Maybe you're just busy? I'm really trying to not thing about the alternative; or that you are angry with me. I know you're safe Henry, I can feel it. I just hope you forgive me for not coming to Pittsburgh. I feel so awful about it. I'm sorry I keep dwelling on it; but it's lonely without you and until the next semester starts, I haven't done much else but think about you. I did get my grades in the mail yesterday. I got a 4.0. I know you aren't surprised. But I feel guilty about it, since I had to take that final when you left. I would have settled for less than 4.0 to be with you those last 3 days._

 _I know I told you last time that I'm staying at the farm. UVA told me I couldn't stay in our apartment because it was leased to you. I'll get a new apartment next semester. It's been nice at the farm, but it's lonely. I wish you could have come out for the remainder of the summer like we planned. I know you would love it. Maybe when you come home we can spend a couple weeks, just the two of us, catching up?_

 _I've got a box of some of your things here from your dorm. The school sent the rest of your things to your parents. But I kept a couple of your sweaters. And your cologne. Sometimes I just smell it remind me of you. And I wear your sweaters every night. It's not a substitute for your arms around me, but they are cozy. I'm not giving them back._

 _Other than that, I've been spending the days out with Buttercup. He's so happy I'm home. He tries to cheer me up. He knows I miss you. I tell him about you when we're out riding. Then Will has been calling to check on me too. Even he knows how much I miss you. Gosh baby, I just love you so much. Stay safe. Hope to hear from you soon._

 _Xoxo,_

 _Elizabeth_

* * *

The Quaker school Allison attended highly encouraged participating in take your child to work day Allison McCord was not thrilled at the prospect of having to spend the day with her father learning about classified DIA work. In fact, she was very curious what she would be doing all day since most of her father's work was classified. She would have much preferred doing this when he was a professor and she could spend the day on a college campus; meeting college boys.

"Allison; are you excited to learn about the world's secrets?" Henry asked over their morning toast.

"Beyond thrilled, Dad." Allison rolled her eyes. "I mean, I know you can't disclose everything you really work on because it's top secret. So basically today is a glorified 5th grade White House field trip."

"Ally. Come on. Give me some credit, I mean you'll get to be in areas of the White House not open to the public tour. So it is more than a 5th grade field trip." Henry teased.

"Dad, seriously. You know I'm just doing this because it's mandatory. You know I want a career in fashion, right?" Ally whined as only a fifteen year old could

"Yes, Ally. And I know this stuff doesn't interest you much, but it makes me happy to be able to at the least spend the day with you. Besides, you may end up learning something about fashion today." What Allison didn't know was her father had a surprise for her.

"Right….." Allison dragged on as she grabbed her bag

* * *

Allison politely participated in the days events. Her father got her a guest badge for the White House and showed her around the offices and proudly introduced her to his colleagues. Some of them also had their children in tow. There was even some press about it to support the President's education initiatives.

As the parents worked, the staffers had arranged activities for the children, and guest speakers for older kids to keep them occupied, although unless there were emergencies, the employees were allowed to share with their children some information.

Henry was able to show Allison some of his research about the new aircraft technology, which she was not interested in.

"Allison, I have a 4pm meeting you can attend."

"Lucky me." She said.

"Come on – it's offsite." Henry smiled, very excited to finally reveal his surprise for Allison as they left the White House.

They soon pulled up to the State Department. "Dad, why are we here?"

"This is the meeting you are attending. We have a meeting with the Secretary. She and I have been working together on a project and I have some updates to share." He said.

"No way?!" Allison exclaimed as her mouth dropped open.

"Yes, way." Henry said as they excited the vehicle. It wasn't even the best part of his surprise.

"Oh my god!" Allison was so giddy as she followed her father into the marble lobby where they checked in with security. "This is soo cool! Dad, why didn't you tell me I would have brought a copy of my article."

"Ally, I actually already shared your article with her."

"She read it already?"

"She did."

Allison nearly fainted. "That's probably good actually. I think I'm too nervous to actually speak."

Henry laughed. "Allison, don't be silly. She's very friendly."

* * *

Nadine sat in the Secretary's office reviewing the seating chart for a reception she was attending that evening when Blake knocked on the door. "M'am. Sorry to interrupt but security says Dr. McCord and his daughter are here to see you….but I don't see them on the schedule…."

Elizabeth glanced at her watch. "Great, send them up."

Blake looked to Nadine who was getting visually agitated for the interruption. "M'am….we need to finish reviewing prior to the dinner – " she protested.

"Yes. And we will. Today is take your child to work day and Henry's daughter is interested in fashion, so I thought I would help out a colleague and let Allison join us to see how we select the gowns for tonight. Send them up Blake." Elizabeth directed.

"Yes, M'am." Blake replied with a smirk and moved to phone back down to security.

"Would you like me to stay M'am?" Nadine asked, prepared to leave.

"Yes. Allison is just here to observe, so please stay." Elizabeth said as she re-focused on the chart.

A few moments later Blake had returned with Henry & Allison. Blake motioned them inside the Elizabeth's office.

"Hope we're not interrupting." Henry said as he walked through the door, Allison nervously following behind him.

"Not at all." Elizabeth smiled as she rose from her chair to greet them. "Nice to see you, Henry. You remember my chief of staff, Nadine." She gestured.

Nadine politely offered her hand. "Nice to see you Dr. McCord."

"And you must be Allison?" Elizabeth looked to the young girl.

"Yes. It's nice to meet you Madam Secretary." Allison smiled politely as her father pushed her forward to shake hands with Elizabeth.

"It's nice to meet you too. Your father shared your article with me and I was very flattered you choose to use me as your subject. I hear you are interested in a career in fashion?"

"Yes."

Henry could tell Allison was nervous so he jumped in. "Thanks for letting us crash your state dinner prep."

"It's the least I could do when I heard you were having to attend take your child to work day at the White House."

"This was well worth it." Allison smiled.

Elizabeth smiled. "I'm glad. I thought this was the perfect career related opportunity for you. My stylist will be here in a few minutes to help me pick a dress for tonight."

Allison's jaw dropped as she heard this. "You have a stylist?! That's so cool."

"I'm glad someone thinks so…."Elizabeth muttered. "You might be surprised to learn, fashion is not my forte. I'm much more comfortable in casual attire. But it comes with the job so…"

Henry laughed at this. Elizabeth was always fashionable in his opinion, he remembered especially loving her causal mis-matched style. It worked for her.

"Allison, you might be surprised to learn there is a lot that goes into planning a State Dinner like this one. You see, we have to go over seating charts, which is not the Secretary's favorite activity, and plan the menu. This particular dinner is with an ambassador from India, so we need to be mindful of that country's food preferences. The Secretary also will need to choose a dress that is not too revealing. Her shoulders must be covered." Nadine stepped in to provide some context to Allison.

"That's interesting." Allison said as Roxanne emerged with a garmet bag of dresses. Blake quickly followed behind her with a foldable rack to display the dresses.

"And now we get to the fun part." Elizabeth gestured, placing her arm on Allison's shoulder and guiding her to Roxanne. "Roxanne, this is Allison McCord, a budding fashion student. So she's going to be helping me out today."

"Nice to meet you Allison." Roxanne said. "I could tell by your cute boots that you have an eye for fashion."

"Thank you."

Allison looked like a kid in a candy store as Roxanne un-bagged a selection of beautiful designed ball gowns. Elizabeth had immediately scrunched her nose up at a few of the dresses. But there was one beautiful blue gown with a sweetheart neckline that caught her eyes. It was also the first dress Allison fawned over, running her fingers over the fabric. "Is this silk taffeta?"

"It sure is." Roxanne commented. "It's Oscar de la Renta."

Once all the dresses were laid out Nadine stepped over, looking at her papers. "Red is an auspicious color."

"Okay, guess the red ones are out." Elizabeth said.

"I really like the blue one the best." Allison said.

"Me too, Madam Secretary." Roxanne confirmed. "This dress will flatter your figure. Plus blue is a very patriotic color."

"I really like that one too, but don't you think I wear too much blue?"

"M'am, the blue dress is strapless. We need to cover your shoulders." Nadine reminded.

"What about a bolero?" Allison suggested.

"She's really good!" Roxanne commented as she reached in her accessory bag. "I did bring some boleros and wraps."

"Allison, why don't you pick the bolero for me?" Elizabeth said.

"For real?" Allison exclaimed.

"Yes."

Meanwhile, Henry had taken a seat on the couch and just observed. He loved the way Elizabeth and Allison were getting along, and he was so grateful that Elizabeth had allowed Allison to have the experience. Allison would remember it forever.

Allison had chosen a glittering blue lace bolero to match the blue silk gown, and Elizabeth had loved it instantly. They had to say goodbye too soon, as Elizabeth had to get ready for the dinner. But Allison and Henry left with grins across their face after hugging Elizabeth goodbye.

* * *

"Dad! That was literally the coolest thing ever." Allison exclaimed as Henry set out their take out containers on the table. "I can't believe I helped pick the Secretary of State's outfit for a dinner she is going to tonight. Stacey will die when I tell her."

Henry smiled "I told you the Secretary wasn't as intimidating as you thought."

"She was really cool! This is going to be perfect for my next article."

Henry swallowed a bite of his Chinese dumplings and decided it was time to tell Allison the truth. "Allison, I don't think you should write about this in your next article."

"Why not Dad?! Everyone will love it."

"I know. But it's just…well it's important."

"Why?"

"Allison. I how would you feel about me dating someone?" he blurted out.

Allison looked confused at the change in direction of the conversation and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess it's fine. Why?"

"How would you feel if I was dating Secretary Adams?"

"You are dating Secretary Adams!?" Allison shouted.

"Hey, hey. Calm down. Let's talk about this." Henry said calmly, ushering Allison back into her seat.

"I guess it's fine…" Allison said. "I'm sorry, I was just surprised. Do you like her?"

"I liked her a lot Allison. We've been working together on that aircraft project for a while. And we've been to dinner twice. I told her about you. She really wanted to meet you and insisted upon you going to the office today."

Allison nodded.

"But if we continue dating, we need to be really careful of press. We don't want you, or her children to be questioned by reporters and things. And we need you to be really strong in case there ever do become pictures of us in public in the paper because people can be really rude. That's why I think you should refrain from writing another article about her."

"Okay. Fine." Allison shrugged and left to her room.

* * *

"I really enjoyed meeting Allison today. She's a doll. You've raised a beautiful, intelligent young lady." Elizabeth texted.

"She really enjoyed it too. I'm glad you got to meet. She hasn't stopped talking about you." Henry texted back.

"Well, I hope I can see her again soon. Are you going to tell her?"

"I will tonight. Enjoy the state dinner. In case no one told you tonight, you look beautiful."

"Henry. (blushing enoji), you didn't even get to see me in my dress."

"I don't have to. The imagination. It's a wonderful thing."

"Henry."

"Elizabeth, you always look stunning. Plus I saw the dress you choose and know it will look great on you."

"Well, thank you. I'll catch up with you tomorrow. (heart emoji)."

"(heart emoji.)"

* * *

Later that evening, Henry sat in his office reviewing files when Allison re-appeared in her pajamas.

"Dad?"

"Hey Noodle. What's up?" He said, tossing off his glasses.

"About dating Secretary Adams…." She trailed off, sitting on his armchair in the office.

"Ah, that."

"I'm sorry I didn't say much earlier. It just surprised me because you've never really dated anyone before."

"I know. I'm sorry I sprung it on you like that. I just needed to tell you the truth about what might happen if you wrote a second article. We saw a photographer on one of our dates. The picture isn't out yet, but I'm sure it's just a matter of time."

Allison smiled. "I can tell you much you like her."

"She's a very special lady." Henry smiled.

"Well…..I think it's cool if you date her okay. I mean, it might be cool to have a woman around sometimes."

Henry got up and hugged Allison. "Thank you Noodle. It means a lot to me that you are okay with this. I'm sure it will mean a lot to Elizabeth too."


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi Guys! _Thanks so much_ for all your reviews! Your present is...another chapter! Seriously, I don't know how I got this one done so fast - but here it is. You can thank me by reviewing :). I did jump the letter from Henry up a little, have to start progressing those since I'm coming to the junction soon where I want it to spill out. I'm also considering (or adding in) some of your suggestions where I can. Keep guessing what happened to the letters, I love the guesses. As always, I'll try to update again ASAP.**

 _Miss Elizabeth Faulkner_

 _5630 Willow Trail_

 _Charlottesville, VA 22904_

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _I'd be happy to forward on your letter; as soon as we receive Henry's address. I've been waiting on the mail everyday to see if he has written. Henry told me that you two had a little flight when he left. When he was home, I could tell he felt terribly guilty. He loves you, a mother can tell. And I can tell how much you love him. I'm sure you two will work it out. Trust me when I tell you what you have is special. I know you won't let the distance keep you apart. I realize the days apart will be hard; but you both will come out stronger for it and look back on it and maybe_

 _Keep in touch my dear._

 _Love, Jane._

* * *

 _Miss Elizabeth Faulkner_

 _Lambeau Apartments 24_

 _Charlottesville, VA 22904_

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _Babe, is everything okay? It's been three months and I still haven't heard from you. I'm worried. Please, even if you are still mad at me (and you have every right to be), just please let me know you are okay. I love you._

 _Not much has changed at the base. I feel like I've made good friends with some of the guys. I guess you sort of have to when you are together 24/7. I've told all of them about you. While they do harass me for carrying around your photo like a love sick puppy (which I suppose I am), I know they are really looking forward to meeting you. I'm trying to get leave for Christmas, but since I'm new – I doubt it will get approved. If I do, we're spending the entire time at the farm – just me and you._

 _"The course of true love never did run smooth." Shakespeare_

 _All my love,_  
 _Henry_

* * *

Stevie stopped by her mother's bedroom on her way downstairs. As she watched her filter through her wardrobe, she decided to pop in. "Another date with the mystery man?" she inquired.

Elizabeth sighed, startled by Stevie's presence before her lips curved into a smile. "Yes. And he's not a mystery man. I told you about him."

"Right. So things are serious, what is this like date number 5?" Stevie plopped on the bed.

"This is the 3rd official date. We've had a couple spontaneous lunches too if you are counting." Elizabeth teased, pulling out a fresh, royal blue ribbed sweater. "What do you think of this sweater?"

"Hm. Where are you going?"

"We're supposed to see an early movie then go for dinner."

"Then I think the sweater is fine."

"Are you sure….remember I wore a sweater on the first date….and I think I did the time I went to his house. I don't want to wear a blouse….he sees me in blouses almost every day at work."

"Mom, the sweater is fine. It looks great on you."

"Okay. I think I need to tell Jason about this soon….now that it's something." Elizabeth searched for the right words.

"Probably."

After dressing, Elizabeth stopped by Jason's room, rapping her knuckles on his door to receive no response. She pushed the door open slightly and Jason looked up from his computer, taking his headphones off. "Where are you off to all dressed nice? A date?" he teased.

Elizabeth smiled gently and sat on his bed. "Actually, yes."

"Seriously, Mom!" Jason exclaimed.

"Yes."

Jason rolled his eyes and put his headphones back on. "Fine, whatever."

Elizabeth sighed and came up behind him, gently running her fingers on his shoulders before pulling off his headphones. "Can we talk about this please?"

"Why? You are just going to do whatever you want. So why does it matter if we talk?"

"You're right. I'm still going to go. But I want to talk about this. I know it's going to take some getting used to. Me dating, that is." Her gaze softened

"Yea. Just like your job. We all just have to get on board." Jason complained.

"Jase…"

"What?! It's true."

"Jase….listen." Elizabeth tried again, running her hand through Jason's hair. "I know that you still miss your dad. And my going on a date doesn't take anything away from that. I'm not looking to replace him."

"Uh-huh."

"I understand this is a lot to take in. But I really like Henry. So do you think you'd be able to give him a chance? I mean…..you might like him."

Jason sighed. "Fine. Whatever."

Elizabeth realized this is as good as it was going to get for now. She'd broken the ice and now she had to leave him alone to process. She'd try talking to him again later. She knew with Jason, everything was a process these days.

"Okay. I'll be home later. Call if you need me…love you." Elizabeth added, kissing his head and he squirmed away.

"Bye Mom." He waved

* * *

They'd specifically chosen a theater off the beaten path to avoid any press, no one would be expecting her so far away from town that night. She'd also arranged with her security to dress casual and blend in. It was one of those antique theaters that showed old movies and they'd settled on the early showing of "It Happened One Night" and gotten a slew of popcorn and candy to enjoy during the screening.

As they walked up the stairs of the theater to the back row, Elizabeth couldn't help but admire Henry's ass in his jeans. "Stop looking at my ass." He turned to her as he walked. He knew her well.

"I can't help it, it's right in my face!" she whispered with a giggle. "Besides, if I was walking first, you'd be checking mine out."

"I already did when you hopped out of the car." He winked as he sat down, wrapping an arm around her.

She fell into the seat behind him and grabbed a mouthful of popcorn. "Figures."

"It looked nice, by the way."

"So does yours." She whispered, settling against his chest as they waited for the movie, munching on popcorn.

She saw her detail settle in. Frank on one side of her two seats down. Matt on the other side of Henry and one agent in front of them. The only thing they ended up having to deal with was catching glimpses of Elizabeth making out with Henry at various parts during the movie; as there were no other patrons in the theater.

* * *

"Hey Stevie?" Jason approached his sister in the kitchen.

"Yea, Jase?" she asked, being in charge for the night.

"Did Mom tell you she was going on a date?"

"Yea, why?"

"I don't know. Just wondering…..is the pizza here yet?"

"Jase, are you asking me if I'm okay with Mom dating?"

"I guess."

"I think it's fine. It's probably good for mom."

"I guess. But don't you think it's like not fair to Dad?"

"Jase, Dad is gone."

"Stevie!"

"Look. I know it sucks. But he is, and Mom not dating anyone isn't going to bring him back." Stevie argued.

Jason sighed. "I guess you're right."

Stevie watched him walk off and called after him. "Hey Jase…."

"Yea?"

"Mom told me about her dating before she told you. I wasn't sure how I felt about it. I'd never even thought about it really. But then I saw how happy she looked when she talked about him. So I kind….figured it would workout."

"Okay." He said, moving to walk away.

"Haven't you noticed Mom seems happier?"

Jason shrugged.

"Don't you think she deserves to be happy?"

"I guess." Jase nodded, moving to walk away. "Tell me when the pizza is here?"

"Sure."

* * *

"It's been so long since I've seen that movie. Great idea, babe." Henry said as he slurped in his Asian noodles.

They'd ended up at a DC hot spot for Asian food. But they littered their table with folders to make it appear as they were having a working dinner.

"I know. It was great. It was nice we were alone too."

"It was. I haven't made out with anyone in the back of the movie theater since college."

"So basically the last time we made out at the theater?" Elizabeth laughed.

"Basically."

"Same is true for me." She wanted him to know that she didn't just go around making out with anyone. "So I broke the news to Jason." She changed the subject.

"And?"

"Well…it went exactly how I thought." Elizabeth mulled. "He wasn't thrilled obviously. But I think he just needs time to process. He thinks it's unfair to his dad."

"It's understandable." Henry said warmly.

"I know. But I just…..maybe when he meets you he will change his mind."

He could tell Elizabeth was struggling and reached his hand to cover hers under the table. "Babe." He said and she looked to him tears welling in her eyes. She quickly blinked them back.

"I'm sorry. It's just…..I want for this to work."

Henry squeezed her hand. "It will. I'm not going anywhere Elizabeth. And I can't wait to meet Jason & Stevie, but only when the time is right for them."

She nodded. "I know….Stevie can't wait to meet you though."

Henry smiled. "I can't wait to meet her."

"Maybe you could meet Stevie first. Maybe her meeting you ahead of Jason might help him. I know he confides to Stevie a lot since their dad died. He doesn't think I know, but Stevie tells me."

"If that's what you think is best, let's do it." Henry confirmed.

"Thank you for being so wonderful about this….about the stupid working cover, and my detail, my crazy hours…..my kids. You are literally the best." Elizabeth said. She wanted him to know how much it meant to her to be so accommodating.

"Babe, I'm in this too. We're in it together. And I love how creative you've been to try and make sure we can see each other with minimal interruption and how wonderful you've been to Allison too." Henry appreciated it too. He knew it was difficult for her to have a normal life with the publicity of her job, and he admired her thick skin and her ability to continue to try and be as normal as possible with not only him, but her kids and with Allison.


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hi friends! THANK YOU AGAIN for all your wonderful comments. For those that asked will Elizabeth ever tell Henry about her ex & vice versa - YES! Please be patient! And YES, we will eventually find out what happened to the letters. I promise. Stay with me here...this is a slow progressing story :) I know I've given lots of hints and subtle references to these things. But I want to make sure to tell it right and include everything & the kids and stuff. Hope you enjoy this chapter; its very dialogue heavy for me, so I'm feeling a bit unsure about it, but satisfied enough to post...but I hope you enjoy :)**

 _Mrs. Jane McCord_

 _1265 Chestnut St._

 _Pittsburgh, PA 15201_

 _Dear Jane,_

 _Oh Jane, I'm getting scared. But I keep writing. I have to have faith – I'm sure that's what Henry would say. Have you heard from Henry? It's been three months. If he is still mad at me I'll stop writing if he doesn't want to hear from me. I just need to know._

 _-Elizabeth._

 _Dear Henry,  
Henry, what the hell! Is this some kind of punishment? It is beginning to really scare me – not hearing from you for three months. If you are mad at me, I understand. But I hope you are okay. I am holding on to hope that you are on a secret mission and aren't allowed communication. I'll keep waiting. I'll wait forever for you. _

_I hope you know how much I love you. It's been hard to focus on school, and I know I should, but there seems to be a hole in my heart when you are not here. Some of my professors have noticed. They've been very understanding and helpful. But I think your absence is just amplified for me because of my parents. I feel very lonely again, and it reminds me of the first days without them. I was scared and alone. Then you came into my life and you made me whole again, you mended my heart and showed me it was still capable of love. And this is exactly what I was afraid of when I gave you my heart; that I would lose you._

 _I need to know you are okay Henry. Please just find a way to let me know…._

 _Xoxo,_

 _Elizabeth_

* * *

Exhausted didn't begin to describe Elizabeth's mood. She's just returned from 2 days in China for an economic summit, the flight alone accounting for 24 of the hours, but she wasn't about to cancel Thursday Family Game Night. Henry was attending to meet her children and it was very important to them both.

"You're late…." Stevie said as she came into the kitchen, pulling a tray of brownies from the oven.

"It's good to see you too Stevie." Elizabeth sighed, giving her oldest a hug, "Ohhh are those brownies? They smell…so good."

"Hi Mom." Stevie said as she shooed her mother from the brownies. "These are for later. You don't want Henry to know you can't cook this early on I'm guessing? You can thank me for saving you!"

"Very funny. He already knows I can't cook. Where's Jason?"

"In his room. Where else." Stevie said.

"Ah." Elizabeth said, knowing he was up there sulking about Henry's visit. "Alight, I'll talk to him. I need to go change. Henry will be here in like 20 minutes. Can you make sure the living room is presentable, please?"

"Sure, Mom."

"Thank you. Love you." She pecked Stevie's head once more and headed up the stairs.

She stopped in her bedroom and quickly exchanged her dress pants and blouse for jeans and a clean button down. It was then decided to refresh her perfume & makeup, since with the time change she wasn't actually sure how long it had been on her face.

Satisfied she looked as decent as possible after a work trip, she headed to Jason's room, her knocks unheard by his headphones. She entered the room, coming up behind him and taking the headphones off. "Earth to Jason…." She said, giving him a kiss. "Human present."

"Hi Mom. Welcome back." He said, his attention not leaving the game.

"How was school while I was gone?"

"Fine."

Elizabeth frowned. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Okay. Did Stevie remind you Henry is coming over tonight?"

He finally put the game on pause and turned to her. "I can't wait!" he said in a fake excited matter, waving his hands.

Elizabeth sighed, sitting on the bed. "Look. I know you are not thrilled about it. But this happening, so you need to be nice like we talked about, okay?"

"Maybe I should be a brat instead and scare him away."

Elizabeth's eyes widened before she re-gained her calm exposure. She was the adult here. "He doesn't scare that easily. He's a marine."

"Yea and he works for the DIA, another government puppet."

"Okay Jase." Elizabeth got up. "Just be nice and give him a chance."

"Fine. Are we done?"

Elizabeth got off the bed and grazed his hair with her hand. "Sure."

As Elizabeth sulked down the stairs, trying to improve her mood Stevie yelled up. "Mom! Security says your boyfriend is here!"

Elizabeth rolled her eyes. Just moment's ago Stevie was acting like an adult, and now like a teenager. She never thought she'd be enduring her own daughter teasing her about her boyfriend. It was supposed to be the other way around. "Coming!" she screamed back wondering what she was in for tonight.

Jason remained un-moved by Stevie's announcement and Stevie had the good sense to remain in the kitchen whist her mother greeted her guest.

Her mood picked up instantly when she saw Henry's bright smile as she opened the door. "Hi. You are a sight for sore eyes."

"Hi." He said, pecking her gently on the lips, unsure if her children were nearby. He didn't want their first impression of him to be with his hands all over their mother. "How was your trip?"

"Ugh. I'm exhausted." She groaned and he moved to hug her.

"You look beautiful."

She rolled her eyes and leaned up for another kiss in his arms. "I know you are lying, but thank you."

Henry cupped her cheek gently. "I only speak the truth."

She couldn't resist his charms and deepened the kiss. "Mmm, do you greet all your guests like that?" he hummed when the kiss broke.

"Yes, actually I do! The ones that make it past security at least." She quipped and he laughed.

"I'm glad to see your exhaustion hasn't ruined your sense of humor."

"It hasn't inhibited my scrabble skills either." She promised as she lead him through the foyer.

"Quite the fortress you have here Mrs. Adams."

"Well, we're very exclusive here," she continued the charade, joking about her security, and tugged at his hand. "Come on in…."

Meanwhile, Jason had been observing from the balcony as Henry and his mother kissed. He rolled his eyes and went back to his room.

She lead him to the kitchen where Stevie was sitting at the table reading one of her college texts. "Henry, this is my daughter Stevie. Stevie, meet Henry." Elizabeth introduced.

Stevie looked up from her book and smiled. "It's nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you as well. Your mom has told me lots of wonderful things about you."

"Oh…like what?" Stevie said, eyeing her mother.

"About how smart and beautiful you are for one. What's that you are studying for?"

"Oh….an Irish Poetry exam. It's not exciting."

"Ah. A requirement for all Georgetown freshman I hear." Henry said back.

"That's right, Mom mentioned you used to teach there. Maybe you could put in a good word with my professor?"

"Stevie." Elizabeth warned.

Henry laughed at the typical teenage ploy of getting out of an exam. "Maybe. Who is your professor, I can probably at least give you a few tips?"

"Jason, Henry is here." Elizabeth called up the stairs before smiling at Henry. He and Stevie were getting along great so far. Granted it had only been two minutes.

Jason soon came bounding down the stairs. "Jason, this is Henry. Henry, my son Jason."

"Jason, nice to meet you." Henry said politely. He had to smile at Jason, he and Stevie both resembled Elizabeth.

"Hi." Jason said before turning to his mother. "Mom, what's for dinner?"

"I was kind of hoping for Chinese takeout if that's okay with everyone." Elizabeth fingered through the stack of carry out menus in the kitchen drawer.

"You just got back from China and you want Chinese?" Jason rolled his eyes.

Elizabeth dropped the menu on the counter. "The food is not the same as….." she was exhausted and in no mood for an argument with Jason. "Since when do you not like Chinese?"

"Your mom is right, American Chinese food is nothing like real Chinese food." Henry added. "And Chinese sounds great to me."

"Me too!" Stevie agreed.

"Great!" Elizabeth sighed. "I'll call in the order – Jase, why don't you go pick a game…"

"I'll help." Stevie said and followed her brother to the living room.

"Please don't pick scrabble." Henry said, trying to win over Jason. He didn't seem like the scrabble type. "I hear your mom is a champ."

"Uh huh." Jase nodded and left with Stevie.

Henry took the Chinese menu, placing it in the drawer with the others after she hung up the phone and followed Elizabeth to the living room and they sat together on the couch. "Scrabble, huh?" Elizabeth said as she pulled her tiles. "Are you guys thinking you might have a chance of winning because I'm sleep deprived?"

"One can hope." Henry chimed in. It earned him a giggle from Stevie as she arranged her letters.

"I think the reason Jason picked it is because Henry said not to. He's not a fan of authority." Stevie said a few seconds later, trying to make light of it.

"Jase, that might have been a bad move, I'm pretty good at scrabble too." Henry added, going along with the light mood.

"Ohhh snap." Stevie said.

"Well, we'll see." Jason said.

Soon they had each played two turns and Jason was losing miserably already. "Okay. What time is it? The food is late?" he decided to change the subject

"Late?" Henry asked.

"The Chinese place has a 20 minute delivery guarantee. I like to hold our institutions accountable." Jason added.

"I'm getting hungry too!" Henry said, trying to connect with Jason. "So Jase, what do you do when it's late?"

"He gives the delivery guy an earful!" Stevie said as she took her turn. "That's 21 points."

Elizabeth wrote it down on the notebook and just as she finished, her phone buzzed with a text from security letting her know their dinner had arrived. "Finally! No one look at my tiles." Elizabeth said as she squeezed by Henry and rushed to the door. She quickly paid for the food and brought it back to the kitchen and began to take out plates for everyone as they came in to retrieve their items.

"I kept your tiles safe Mom, Henry was trying to cheat!" Jason told her.

"Henry!"

"What a real winner…..he cheats at scrabble." Jason continued.

"I was just teasing." Henry apologized.

"I know. Jason, just grab your food okay." Elizabeth said, hoping to settle him down.

"Fine. But Dad never cheated, no matter how bad he was losing." Jason muttered as he left with his full plate.

He said it quietly but everyone overheard. Stevie was about to say something but Elizabeth placed her hand on her arm. "Don't Stevie. Let him be."

As Stevie left the room Elizabeth was quick to apologize to Henry, but he heard nothing of it and told her it was understandable. This was difficult on Jason, and both were aware. They knew it would take time.

Henry playfully swatted Elizabeth's behind, encouraging her to go back to the living room. "It's okay, babe. Come on….let's go kick ass at scrabble."

Elizabeth and Henry re-joined the kids in the living room and resumed the game as they ate their food. Elizabeth was quick to dig into her dumplings and Henry offered her a bite of his chicken. She gratefully accepted it with a smile as she plucked the piece from his chopsticks and into her mouth.

"Gross!" Jason exclaimed.

"Calm down, dude." Stevie whispered

Jason didn't like how lovey dovey his mother was being with Henry. She was never this lovey dovey with his father. Henry constantly had his hand on his mother's knee or shoulder throughout the night and now they were eating off each other's plates. It was more than he could take. He grimaced as he took his turn.

Jason ended up losing the game badly. As his mother placed her last tile, bragging how she won on 2 hours of sleep, he had had enough. Jason immediately flipped the board and toward the kitchen off. "This game sucks."

"Jason! You picked it!" Stevie yelled after him.

"Okay. That's enough." Elizabeth stood and turned to Jason, trying to calm him. He was fuming. "Jase, it's just a game okay. Calm down and come sit down. We can play something else next. How about Jenga – you like that one."

"No. I don't want to play anymore. Game night is stupid."

Elizabeth decided to let him go cool off and calmly said. "Fine. Then you may be excused. Take your plate to the kitchen on your way please."

Jason glared at his mother and snatched up his plate, marching it to the skink. Elizabeth heard the plate slam down and Jason's footsteps stomping up the stairs. She sat back down, placing her hand on Henry's knee. "I'm sorry about Jason."

"It's okay." Henry assured her. "Let's play another game."

Elizabeth nodded and thanked Stevie for cleaning up the scrabble tiles while she dealt with her son.

"Actually, I have to finish studying for that test tomorrow. So I'll just head up to my room." Stevie excused herself, wanting to give her mom some alone time. "Henry, it was really nice to meet you. Hopefully next time won't be as eventful."

"You too Stevie. Good luck on your test tomorrow."

The two actually hugged, albeit a bit awkward before Elizabeth hugged and kissed her daughter goodnight.

After Stevie left Henry followed Elizabeth to the kitchen when she methodically began cleaning up the dishes. He helped her wash, and they fell into the routine they did in his kitchen. Their hands and hips bumping up against each other and their hands meeting under the soapy water.

"I'm really sorry about Jason, Henry. I was hoping that would go more smoothly."

"It's okay Elizabeth. Really. I know it will take some time. I mean he didn't say anything directly negative to me, he was just acting like a normal teenager."

Elizabeth smiled at him and moved to kiss him. "Thank you for being so understanding. If only Jason could see how wonderful you are."

"Hey. It will be okay. I'm still here, I'm not going anywhere." He promised.

When the dishes were done Elizabeth mentioned Stevie had made brownies for dessert and cut a few for them and they moved back to the living room.

"Where did your daughter learn to cook?" Henry exclaimed after tasting the chocolate treats. "Clearly not from you."

Elizabeth playfully punched his shoulder. "Very funny…..she learned from her father….and herself I guess. She watches a lot of cooking shows. Survival skills after her Dad died I guess."

Henry nodded, not sure how to further discuss the topic of her ex. It hadn't come up much other then when she informed him of how much Jason missed his Dad.

"Yea. He was a good cook. Not as good as you though…" Elizabeth smiled. "And for the record...I can make really good spaghetti!"

* * *

Later that evening as Stevie left her room to use the bathroom, she saw Jason leaning on the balcony observing her mother and Henry on the couch. They were laughing over an apparent game of "Go Fish".

"They've been laughing like that all night." Jason mused to his sister.

"Yea, I heard….it's nice to hear Mom laugh, don't you think?" Stevie asked. It had been sometime since they heard their mother truly laugh. She'd always been so focused on her job and taking care of them since their father died. It was nice in her opinion to see her Mom be herself again. She knew it was because of Henry, even though her brother didn't seem to agree.

"I guess." Jason agreed.

"Sounds like you better get used to having Henry around." Stevie added.

"Wonderful." Jason rolled his eyes.

"He doesn't seem so bad." Stevie said casually to Jason, trying to keep herself from being 100% truthful and tell him she really liked Henry already.

"Didn't you see them making out when he first got here, it was gross." Jason added.

"No. And hello dude….they are dating – they're going to kiss."

"She never kissed Dad like that."

"Kissed Dad how?"

"I dunno, just….it was different!"

"You don't know that."

"Stevie trust me. I saw"

"Whatever. I'm sure it's just because they're newly dating. You know like…..Mom and Dad probably kissed like that too when they first started dating. Just chill."

"Easy for you to say, you are going to go away to school next semester so you won't be here to witness this."

"Jase, give the guy a chance. He's making Mom really happy. And she's really worried about you. Why don't you just give her a break and do ask she asks. Eventually it will work out. If not, you can come hang out in my dorm loser." Stevie teased.

"Yea, you'll need the company because you have like no friends….." Jason quipped back as he headed back to his room.


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Hi Friends. Again, I cannot thank you enough for all your wonderful reviews and comments. I'm so flattered you like this story so much. I'm sorry it takes me a while to update - but I feel like I need to do this justice for all you who enjoy it so much! Here is a nice long chapter. I'm really happy with parts of this. Apologies for any typos- this was written in the airport & posted on airport wi-fi.**

* * *

 _Miss Elizabeth Faulkner_

 _Lambeau Apartments 24_

 _Charlottesville, VA 22904_

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _Well, I didn't get any leave for Christmas. I figured as much. As I sit here, on Christmas Eve, I can't help but think of you, of what we would do if we were together. I'm sure it would be perfect. I wouldn't even need presents or anything – just so long as we're together. I imagined you coming home to Pittsburgh (just for a few days, I know my family is crazy). Then we would run off to the farm together and just relax. Maybe Will could stop by for a few days. I keep wondering if I'll run into him over here. You'll have to let me know if he has any mission trips coming up._

 _I wish I could be there with you this Christmas. I know it's hard for you after your parents died. But last Christmas I saw how happy you were, when we spent it together. It was nothing short of perfect. There's nothing I wouldn't give to spend this year with you, too. Even though we're apart this year – physically -, please know I'm with you in spirit. And I can feel you here with me. Enclosed is a present for you. It's not much – but there aren't many shopping malls in the area. Last week the guys and I went to a street fair during our down time. One of the local little girls was making these bracelets, to help make money for her family. They want to come to the US. I told her she was a little entrepreneur and that I hope she made it there one day. I know that's what you would have said._

 _They don't really celebrate Christmas here. It's weird – to think of Christmas when it's sweltering hot and you see nothing but desert sand. No snow, no pine trees, no smell if peppermint. But when I think of you and close my eyes, I'm back with you and we're listing to Christmas songs, decorating the tree and huddled down inside while it snows._

 _I don't want to dwell on the fact that I haven't gotten any letters from you – but I'm hoping maybe you are just too busy with school to write, or maybe there's been a mix up at the post office and some other poor sap named Henry is reading your letters and falling in love with you. I hope you get this letter, and can feel me with you tonight and always. I could go for a Christmas miracle right about now…_

 _Merry Christmas, my love._

 _"I'll be home for Christmas, if only in my dreams" Bing Crosby_

 _-Henry_

* * *

The next day when Elizabeth returned from a few hours of Saturday work, she noticed her son was outside playing basketball. Deciding it was the perfect opportunity for a heart to heart she dropped her bag on the cement and caught Jason's missed shot and began to bounce the ball. "Hey." she said.

"Hey." Jason said back.

Elizabeth passed him the ball. "You up for a little Horse?"

"Fine." Jason said, catching the ball.

He proceeded to dribble it a couple of times and made a shot. Elizabeth retrieved the ball and expertly mimicked his shot, even in her heels; and made one of her own for Jason to copy.

Jason missed her shot.

"That's H." she announced and proceeded to make another shot. "So Jase….about last night."

"I knew this was coming." Jason said, making the shot.

"I'm not mad." Elizabeth said, mulling over her next shot.

"You're not?"

"No. I understand why you are acting like you are."

"What?" Jason was surprised, so surprised he missed the shot.

"That's H-O." Elizabeth said. "I think you think I'm trying to replace your Dad. I understand how you would feel that way, but I promise I'm not."

Elizabeth made another shot, and Jason made it too, but kept his silence as he took his turn. He didn't want to admit his mother was right.

Elizabeth missed the shot.

"That's H." Jason said, taking another turn, still remaining silent.

This time Elizabeth didn't miss the shot and took her turn. "I understand if you don't wanna talk about it. So how about I talk and you listen?"

Jason missed the shot and paced a few times. "Fine."

"That's H-O-R." Elizabeth said, pausing to look Jason in the eye whilst she made her point. "I'll always love your Dad. He gave me you, and Stevie and we had a long….great, life together. Nothing will change that. But unfortunately, he's not here anymore – and I understand losing a parent is hard – I lost both of mine when I was about your age. I did what you are doing now, retreating into yourself – shutting others out. It's natural. I never thought that pain would go away. It hasn't completely yet – I know I don't talk about it much – but I do still miss them, and I miss your Dad too. But what I've learned (the hard way), is that just because someone you love died, it doesn't mean that you have to stop living. In fact, I think we owe it to all those who are no longer here to keep living, since we've been given the opportunity. I didn't set out to be the Secretary of State, and I wasn't looking for a boyfriend when I met Henry – but that's the beauty of life. It just happens that way."

Elizabeth smiled at her son sympathetically as he avoided her eyes to show her she'd maybe broken through. She quickly made her shot and tossed Jason the ball.

Jason missed again. "H-O-R-S."

Elizabeth made another shot, again tossing Jason the ball, letting her thoughts wander to her last sentence. She didn't tell Jason the first time she'd met Henry, after her parents died, she hadn't been looking for a boyfriend. She wasn't the second time either. But it happened. And it had changed her life; on both occasions.

"Jase. Like I said, I wasn't looking for a boyfriend. And it wasn't until I met him that I realized how lonely I had been since your Dad died."

"Mom. You have me and Stevie – how are you lonely?" Jason finally spoke up, missing his last shot.

"I know, baby. But Stevie is off at college, and you will be too soon enough. It's just…..it's hard to explain that part. It will soon grow too quiet in the house. But nevermind all that….the important thing is I really like Henry, a lot. I think you'll get used to having him around, and that you'll grow to like him too."

Jason frowned at his mother as he dribbled the ball. She had a point, although he didn't want to admit it.

Elizabeth frowned and wrapped her arm around him. "H-O-R-S-E"

"Fine, you win Mom!"

Elizabeth smirked. "So are you going to start being nice to Henry?"

"I guess."

"Good. Because if none of the above worked – I'll play the Mom card- because this is happening so you need to get on board. "

Jason sighed. "Fine…I'm on board"

"Good." Elizabeth smiled – kissing his head before going back inside.

* * *

"Stevie says you are hot." Elizabeth teased

Henry laughed. "Perfect. That's exactly what I want my girlfriend's daughter to think of me."

Elizabeth laughed. "So, I'm your girlfriend?"

"Elizabeth." Henry warned.

Elizabeth acquiesced. "I think you're hot too, if it matters."

Henry responded by pinning her beneath him on the couch. "I'm glad you think so." He pecked her lips. "And I'm glad it went well with Stevie. She's very much reminds me of you in college…..smart, beautiful, a little shy – but so passionate and headstrong."

Elizabeth smiled at him leaning up for another gentle kiss. "I'm glad Stevie likes you. I think it helps that she's older and starting to live her own life. She's talking about maybe going away to school next year."

"That's great."

"I know, but I don't want to lose my baby girl."

"You will both be fine."

"I talked to Jase the other day too. I think he'll have changed his tune next time you see each other."

"Oh yea, what'd you bribe him with?" Henry teased.

"Hey, I'm a better parent than that!" Elizabeth countered. "I would have if I needed to though."

"I love you and your sensible parenting style." Henry said

"I just opened up to him a little about how I shut myself out after my parents died, like he is, and that eventually you just have to start living again. I also promised you weren't replacing his Dad."

Henry nodded and kissed her forehead. "I love you." He whispered.

It wasn't lost on Elizabeth that he whispered those words, and she gazed up to his eyes and said, "I love you too."

Henry smiled and their kissing resumed.

* * *

It took all of her effort to walk downstairs and answer the door when she'd heard Henry had arrived. She had been traveling all week, and had somehow caught a bug. She hated being sick, and refused to let it interfere with her date with Henry. She loaded her system with as much day quill and Sudafed that she deemed safe and answered the door.

"Hi." She said, followed by a long coughing spell.

"Elizabeth, are you okay?"

"Fine….just a little cold. I've been travelling all week so….it's fine – let's go." She whined.

Henry frowned at her, not fully convinced. His past experience told him that Elizabeth didn't get sick often, but when she did – she got REALLY sick. Knowing her stubborn nature, he was positive that fact hadn't changed and she was putting on a good face. He felt her forehead. "Elizabeth, you are burning up!"

"That's because it's so hot in this sweater. Come on."

"Oh no you don't." Henry chided as he tossed his coat on the foyer. "Up to bed."

"Henry…..don't be…"

"Elizabeth." He warned, following her as she huffed up the stairs insisting she was fine. This was not how she intended Henry seeing her bedroom for the first time.

She immediately went for the bed. "Not so fast – you need a lukewarm bath. We need to get that fever down." Henry instructed.

Henry went into the bathroom and drew a bath in her clawfoot tub. Even though the water was cold, he added bubbles.

"Bath's ready. Get in." Henry instructed.

She eyed him.

"I'll stay out here." He said. "But remember, I've seen you naked before." He added as she walked in, hearing her screetch at how cold the water is. He knew it was coming. "Just 15 minutes. Where are your pajamas?" he asked her.

"Second drawer." She muttered. "Has it been 15 minutes?"

"It's only been like 1."

While she sulked in the tub, Henry walked over to her dresser and opened the second drawer. He felt a little weird rifling through her drawers, especially when the second drawer was clearly not the regular pajama drawer – but her lingere drawer. He lingered only for a moment, admiring her various slips and sexy underwear – hoping to one day see her in those garments again soon.. But he quickly closed the drawer and tried the next one. What he saw on top shocked him – it was his old Marine sweater from college. She still had it.

His heart swelled and he wanted to ask her about it – it was bringing up memories of their time together – times they had agreed not to discuss as part of their fresh start. But there was a reason she kept that sweater, and he wanted to know why. He had a feeling as to why, but he couldn't ask her – not in her current state. But at 20 years, the sweater was in rough shape. He quickly pulled a pair of shorts and a tank top for her and knocked before re-entering the bathroom.

He entered with his hand over his eyes, playfully. "Your 15 minutes are up. I brought you some pajamas."

She muttered. "Thank god." As she rose from the tub and dressed in the clothing Henry had brought her.

Elizabeth emerged from the bathroom and found Henry sitting on her bed, waiting, with the covers drawn. He'd removed the thick comforter – only leaving a sheet and a thin blanket. She immediately went for the marine sweater that was laid on the bed, wanting it over her shivering form.

Henry gently snatched it from her. "No, sweetheart. We need to get that fever down."

"But…..that sweater is cozy….and…"

"And what?"

"It reminds me of you."

Henry smiled, as he tucked her in. "You can wear it when your fever comes down. How much dayquill did you take?"

"I took 4 Sudafed and a big swig of the day quill." She admitted, hiding slightly under the blanket.

"Okay….so no medicine for a while." He said, sitting beside her on the bed. "So just try and rest a little."

As Henry got up from the bed. "Will you stay?"

Henry smiled tenderly at her and planted a kiss to her forehead. "Of course. Close your eyes." Henry stroked her hair as until she fell into a fitful sleep. He stayed a few minutes before moving downstairs. When he came downstairs he heard Stevie and Jason coming in and immediately hushed them.

"I thought you and Mom were going out?" Stevie said.

"Your mom is sick, and she just fell asleep – so please keep it down." Henry said.

"You got mom to go to sleep?" Jason said.

"Yes. And I got her to take a bath. She has a fever. Can you two clean up down here while she's sleeping? I need to run out and get a few things, then I'll be back."

"What do you need to go out for?"

"Ingredients for my chicken noodle soup."

"Umm…okay sure." Stevie said as she and Jason shared a surprised glance. Somehow Henry had gotten their mother to be compliant when sick. That never happened, so they just did as they were told.

Henry was quick to hit the grocery store and he also stopped at home for one more special item before returning. He bonded with Jason & Stevie as they helped him with the soup, or rather watched him make it – until they heard rumbling upstairs. Henry quickly wiped his hands on a towel and rushed up to find Elizabeth retching in the bathroom, closely followed by Stevie & Jason.

The kids watched in awe as Henry rubbed their mother's back and calmed her down and got her back in bed. "Better now? I think maybe you had too much of that dayquill." He said as he soothed her back to sleep.

"This guy is good." Stevie said to her brother, before she pulled him back downstairs.

Hours later, Elizabeth emerged from her bedroom clad in robe, her face brightening at what she saw. Stevie _and Jason_ watching TV amicably.

"Look who's up." Henry said as he noticed Elizabeth coming into the room. "Feel better."

"A little." She smiled tiredly.

"We cleaned up. And Henry made soup." Jason said.

"Wow….that was nice." Elizabeth said as she sat on the couch.

Henry patted her knee. "Up for a cup?" She nodded.

Later that evening, Henry re-tucked Elizabeth in bed. "Looks like that fever has broken." He said.

"Yea. I feel better." She sniffled. "That soup is just as good as I remember it. Maybe better…."

"Good. I brought you something." He said, moving over to the chaise lounge, revealing to her a fresh marine sweater of his. "I thought you could use a new one."

She smiled, inhaling it's scent as best she could and looked up at him as she put it on. "Stay?" she asked, patting the empty sheets beside her.

"Of course." He said, pulling her into his arms as she closed her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**_AN: Hi again! I hope you all are having a wonderful holiday season (whichever holiday you celebrate)! Can I also say a big THANK YOU for all the continued reviews on this. I am so overjoyed that you all love this story so much. Over 200 reviews - WOW! Please keep them coming, I love when you all ask for updates. I wish I could update more often for you - but I hope this was worth the wait! Apologies for ant typos. And I'm off until new years, so hope to get another chapter up before I go back to work :)._**

 _Miss Elizabeth Faulkner_

 _Lambeau Apartments 24_

 _Charlottesville, VA 22904_

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _Well this is it. My last night in country. Tomorrow morning we fly home. I'll be in Washington for a few days for a de-brief, then home to my parents for a couple days – then I'm home to Virginia. I'm anticipating being there around the 27_ _th_ _, I'm sure you will get this letter before then. Anyway – let's plan to meet on Saturday night at our spot. It's date night. I promise to make it a good one! I've already been planning surprises for you._

 _I miss you so much baby, and I can't wait to see you! I told you I'd come back to you. I will *always* show up for you._

 _See you very soon,_

 _Love, Henry_

* * *

Elizabeth smiled as Henry's arms tightened around her in his dazed early morning state. It was the first of many bittersweet moments Elizabeth would have that day.

They'd finally spent the night together at her farmhouse. And it had been everything she'd hoped it would be. She'd felt alive again, loved, and cherished – more than she had since she'd been with Henry in college. It felt right, like no time had passed. They somehow still remembered their dance perfectly. His kiss still made her knees weak, his touch still set her body on fire. And as she awoke nestled in his arms, she never felt more safe or loved, as if it was how it always should have been. She was quite sure he felt the same.

That's what got her – _the should have been_ part. From the second their hands met in her office that day, she'd given him her heart once again – without thinking twice – and he'd mended what he'd broken all those years ago. But now that it was so perfect once again, she was terrified he'd break her heart again. In her heart, she knew he wouldn't never knowingly do so…and there had to be a logical explanation for why he did before. But her head told her differently, to be more cautious.

Then she felt wet kisses to her neck and felt Henry's warm breath on her ear. "Morning babe…." He mumbled.

She couldn't contain her smile, and immediately pushed her thoughts away – for they would have to wait. "Morning." She whispered as she shifted, rolling beneath him as their lips meshed together sloppily.

But Henry knew her well and while her eyes glistened he recognized something else. "What's wrong?" he asked when they pulled apart, gazing into each other's eyes.

"Nothing." She smiled. "Still a little tired I guess."

Henry bought her answer for the time being, and pulled her back into his arms. "Go back to sleep babe…"

She grinned up at him as she took advantage of her position and straddled him. "Hm, maybe we can take a nap later..." she kissed him, rolling her hips atop his.

"Can't argue that." He mumbled as he kissed her deeply.

* * *

Later that day the couple enjoyed a quiet walk around the property. "You're being awfully quiet." Henry said, tugging her hand up to his lips as they walked along the worn path.

Elizabeth smile softly at him. "Just enjoying the quiet, un-interrupted time with you." It wasn't a lie. She was enjoying the time.

"It's been a great weekend so far." Henry agreed and pulled her closer as they walked. "Do you want to go riding later?"

"Sure." Elizabeth's face lit up. She loved riding and she definitely hadn't had a chance to do it as often since taking the Secretary of State job. "Are you sure you're up for it?" Elizabeth teased, wondering if he'd ridden at all since they dated.

"You bet. It's been a while, but I'd like to get back into it with you." Henry admitted. He had never been horseback riding before he met Elizabeth. He quickly fell for riding, mostly because it was something Elizabeth loved. But he'd also learned to love the animals.

They walked quickly to the sables and worked to ready the horses in silence. Elizabeth was nicely surprised Henry remembered everything and saddled up the horse with ease. "I'm impressed Dr. McCord."

"Need some help there?" He winked as she sucked in a deep breath to lift the heavy saddle ontop Buttercup.

She shook her head and got up on her old friend, Buttercup with ease. "Ready buddy?" she cooed into his ear.

Buttercup snorted and began to walk out of the barn, with Henry and Cobalt following behind.

Like their walk, Henry and Elizabeth settled the horses into a calm pace, simply enjoying the company and the quiet.

"Cobalt was Jeff's horse right?" Henry asked, gently prodding the topic of her husband. She hadn't given him much information about Jeff, and he couldn't help but admit that he was curious about him and their life here on Elizabeth's farm.

"Yea. Jeff didn't ride him much. Jason would ride him a lot though."

"He's a calm horse."

"Yes. I trained him that way….with Jeff being a newer rider. It made him nervous to go fast."

"So riding wasn't his thing?"

"Nah. He loved it for the kids….raising them here. But you know – it wasn't his thing."

Henry nodded, he understood. He also noted the slight sadness in Elizabeth's voice. He wondered if she missed Jeff. So he decided not to continue to discuss it and they continued their ride and the conversation moved to lighter topics.

After the ride, Elizabeth settled the horses and then retired to the porch swing to watch the early fall sunset.

"Fresh coffee." Henry announced as he joined Elizabeth on the swing and wrapped her up in his arms. He'd prepared the drinks whilst she was with the horses in the barn.

"Thank you." She said taking a sip from the mug, relaxing into Henry's arms.

"That was fun. Brings back memories." Henry said.

"It was….and so does this." She said, referring to them swinging on the porch. "Remember we'd study out here in the summer?"

"Fondly. You know, I was thinking that Ali would love to see this place and ride. She's taken a couple lessons."

"Oh…you should bring her next time." Elizabeth smiled.

Henry nodded and let the silence fill the air as he worded his next statement in his mind. He couldn't quite think of the perfect sentence, so he tabled it for now, instead pulling her close for a kiss which she responded to by kissing him back.

"I love you." He whispered to her, not for the first time that day.

"I love you too."

* * *

Once the sun had dipped beneath the ground, the air became dark and chilly, forcing the couple inside where they worked to prepare a simple meal.

Well, Henry did all the actual cooking, but Elizabeth aided in peeling the potatoes and preparing a salad. They worked amicably in the kitchen as they always did, their hands or hips finding times to touch.

Finally, after an enjoyable meal, the couple settled in the vast living area by the fire – simply cuddling and finishing their wine.

"You sure there's not something on your mind babe?" Henry asked again. He could always tell when Elizabeth had something on your mind.

"No, I was just thinking how nice it it's been these past couple of months…..being with you again. It's been wonderful."

"It has." Henry agreed. "And I was thinking during dinner….how you said to bring Ali up….I think being here for a weekend with all the kids would be great for them to get to know one another." Henry suggested.

Elizabeth nodded, but was less enthusiastic about it then Henry hoped. "I think they would enjoy that. I would enjoy that. All of us here on the farm together."

"You don't sound convincing." Henry said quietly, treading lightly. He took her hand and tilted her chin to look him in the eyes. "Babe….you know this is serious to me. I mean….you know that when the time is right for our families –"

"Yes. I know, Henry." Elizabeth said, squeezing his hand back, suddenly holding back her tears "And I….I can't wait for that day. I've dreamed of it my whole life…."

"Me too. I need you to know I'm serious about this Elizabeth." He said firmly.

"I do. And I am too." She promised.

"Then what are these tears?" He smiled, wiping his thumbs across her cheeks.

Elizabeth couldn't help but smile at him as he dried her tears. Swallowing, she took both of her hands in his. "It's just…..being with you here on the farm…it reminds me obviously of all the time we spent here in college and how happy we were then. How happy we are now – and it's amazing. But I also think of the times here with Jeff…..and how I always wished it was you and not him. I've never stopped loving you."

They hadn't talked about their past. Henry's face fell as it hit him. It was then that he realized what he hoped was true was actually true. She'd loved him all along, even during her marriage to Jeff. Not that he'd doubted it – she proposed at one point. But it didn't make sense. Why didn't she write? Didn't she get his letters? This was the moment. This conversation was happening. Elizabeth had been brewing these thoughts in her mind all day – he needed to choose his words carefully.

He looked directly into her eyes, looking at her lovingly. "Babe, I wanted those things too. All my life, I wondered what could have been. I have never stopped loving you. I've thought about what our life would be like if Ali was yours….ours….I've never stopped loving you, Elizabeth."

A faint smile broke through her lips as he spoke. But she quickly swallowed it down as her mind began churning again. "I know I said that I didn't want to bring up our past, mostly because I was terrified of this conversation. Of hearing that you maybe really forgot about me or something when you went away….because I was completely a mess without you. But now that we're here….and taking about marriage again…which please don't get me wrong Henry. I want to marry you, more than I've ever wanted anything. Just like I did back then. Today was just a glimpse at what our life would have been like, or what I dreamed it would be like anyway…so I can't help but wonder how it be can as good now as it was then….then why was there all these years of us living separate lives in between? And I'm sorry for rambling on, but I need to know Henry."

Henry gripped her hand tighter as she rambled, silently assuring her he was there for her, and ready to listen to whatever wrath she had held back and been pining over for 20 years. He wasn't sure he deserved it – for surely he didn't know what else he could have done other than write, wait for her and maybe help fate along by accepting the DIA job when he did. But he loved her, and if he was to blame he would gratefully accept it to make her better. To be with her now. Whatever it took.

"Why didn't you write to me, Henry?" she breathed. After the words were out of her mouth she held her breath and her tears as she braced for an answer.

Of all things she would have said, this was not one he anticipated. Well sure he thought about it over the years. If she hadn't written, maybe she hadn't received his letters. He'd had this thought over the years – but always pushed it from his mind. I mean, this wasn't a movie, letters didn't get lost in the mail these days. At least he thought. Now he wondered. He had to gather more information, he couldn't put this back on her and say _why didn't you write to me_. They didn't argue like that. They fought fair. No blame.

"I wrote to you every single day." Henry said in his most serious voice.

Elizabeth looked dumbfounded. It wasn't the answer she'd been expecting. She released a long breath and her eyes looked to the sky, searching for an answer. "But….I never got any letters…"

"Elizabeth, I wrote to you everyday." He repeated. "I wouldn't lie to you about that."

"Henry…" she breathed. Her tears were fully flowing now, unable to stop them. "I never got any letters….don't you think I would have….I waited for you. And I wrote – almost everyday. I sent all the letters to your parent's house because I didn't have your address. I wondered if you were on some top secret mission and couldn't write…I…I ran all the scenarios in my head. But I wrote and I waited…..and after three years of silence, I gave up." She admitted. "I thought about looking you up once I was at the CIA. But I couldn't…..I was too scared I'd find you happily married to some other woman…and I just….I couldn't."

"You wrote to me?" Henry asked

"Of course I wrote. I asked you to marry me and you ran off…I kept thinking the reason I didn't hear back was because I scared you away."

Henry had to laugh a little then. "No, you didn't scare me away."

"Then why…where are the letters?"

"Babe…..I never got your letters." He confessed.

"You didn't? Henry – that's insane. Your mom wrote back to me and said she would forward them along."

"She did?" Henry asked, processing.

"Yes!" Elizabeth rose and strode over to her bookshelf and pulled a old copy of classic novel he'd given her when they were dating. "Look."

Henry stared at the old, worn letter. He recognized the handwriting as his mothers. His eyes widened and tears fell as he read the words.

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _I'd be happy to forward on your letter; as soon as we receive Henry's address. I've been waiting on the mail everyday to see if he has written. Henry told me that you two had a little flight when he left. When he was home, I could tell he felt terribly guilty. He loves you, a mother can tell. And I can tell how much you love him. I'm sure you two will work it out. Trust me when I tell you what you have is special. I know you won't let the distance keep you apart. I realize the days apart will be hard; but you both will come out stronger for it and look back on it and maybe_

 _Keep in touch my dear._

 _Love, Jane._

"Elizabeth…." Henry said. He didn't know what to say. She _had_ written. At least once. But he never got any letters either.

"Henry…..why didn't you write?" she asked again, this time more quietly – scared.

"Elizabeth…please, you have to believe me – I wrote to you every day. And I never got this letter…"

"Henry, I don't think your mom would lie about sending it."

"I don't either. I just…I can't explain it." Henry was racking his brain trying to figure out the mystery.

"You can't expect me to believe that both of our letters got lost in the mail do you?" Elizabeth cried

"Elizabeth….I don't know. I can't explain it. But please, believe me. I wrote to you every day." Henry explained again, pulling her into his arms to calm her.

She wanted desperately to let herself seek solace in Henry's embrace. Her heart believed him. But her head was questioning. She held onto him, but still remained stiff. "I want to Henry….I want to believe you." She whispered, looking up to him through her teary eyes. "I love you Henry. And this is everything I've ever wanted. But I was so heartbroken then. I can't do that again. Not when my kids are involved this time…I…I can't commit without knowing for sure…"

Henry squeezed her tighter, trying to make her understand. "Baby, I love you. Shouldn't that be enough for us to work though this?"

"It should be. I want it to be. My heart knows it is. But my head….."

"Elizabeth, please…." Henry pleaded, tears in his eyes. He could not lose her twice. He couldn't. "Please, please let's try and figure this out."

Elizabeth reluctantly pulled away, and turned away defeated. Heartbroken. "I can't do this, Henry…" she whispered.

When Henry realized she was in fact serious. "Baby, I'm going to find those letters and prove to you that I never stopped loving you." He said as he reluctantly moved toward the front door.

Elizabeth heard the front door click and ran toward it…she almost opened it and called Henry back. She wanted to say she was sorry and tell him they would work it out….that his love was enough. But she didn't. She couldn't. She was a mother now….and she couldn't put her children through that unless she was certain. And it broke her heart, because she just watched the love of her life walk out her door – for a second time – and she didn't go after him. Sliding down the door the sobs came, "What have I done?"


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hello friends! Again THANK YOU for all the reviews, I love this fandom and the friends I've made here so much. This is a short update. I ended up cutting this chapter into 2 parts...why...well more drama that way? I know. That's kind of mean. But hey - I got another chapter up in 2016. And I still have a little more to do before work starts again - so hopefully you'll have another chapter in a day or 2. Happy 2017! Keep the reviews coming :) They will make my new year every happy!**

 _Mr. Henry McCord_

 _c/o Mrs. Jane McCord_

 _1265 Chestnut St._

 _Pittsburgh, PA 15201_

 _Dear Henry,_

 _Well. It's been two and a half years. I waited Henry. I waited an extra 6 months, hoping you would reach out once you were home. But I can't do this anymore. You obviously have either moved on, or met someone else._

 _I can't tell you how completely heartbroken and lost I am. Was I that stupid to wait for you when you clearly aren't interested in my anymore? I thought we had a future. I thought you were my future. But I guess you aren't._

 _I'm writing this as closure for myself as sort of a goodbye. But I remember a quote from Peter Pan, "Never say goodbye because goodbye means going away, and away means forgetting."_

 _Even though I'm writing this I can't truly say goodbye to you, Henry. I can't forget. I won't forget what we had. It means too much to me. And while it hurts that you've clearly moved on, I'll always cherish what we had. You've changed my life for the better – teaching me to love again and letting me know I was worthy of love. I hope we can meet again one day, but until then – I'll say farewell._

 _You can always reach me at the farm. I do, truly hope to see you again one day, and I wish you every happiness._

 _Love, Elizabeth_

* * *

Henry McCord sat in his car. He debated going back in, pulling Elizabeth to him and telling her they would get to the bottom of this _together_. But she had been clear, she'd asked him to go. Not in those words exactly, but he understood he couldn't console her right now. She wasn't ready. She'd been stewing all day, and had been almost hysterical. And he couldn't blame her. All these years she thought he hadn't written, when in fact he had. But also, the revelation that she'd written when he thought she didn't. But he believed her – without question. Of course he'd love to read her letters, but he trusted her word. He loved her no matter what. And the fact that she'd sent her letters to his home, to his late mother, not having his address on base – that was another issue completely. But what was the bigger issue was his letters – what happened to those? Even though she loved him, she needed proof that he'd never abandoned her. He understood her need for this, after the loss she suffered so young - her fear of abandonment – he just wondered how on earth he would prove it.

He drove home stewing, and poured himself a drink once back home. _Think Henry._ Where would he start? He had to find those letters. Elizabeth had been his once again, and he would be damned if he let her go again. He had to find those letters, no matter how difficult it might be, no matter how impossible – he'd do anything for her – including finding 20 year old letters.

Taking a sip of his whisky he fingered the worn paper of his mother's letter to Elizabeth. This was his only clue. He read it over multiple times hoping a clue would jump out at him. With a frustrated grown, he tossed it and his glasses on the table and rubbed his eyes. After a deep breath he picked up the paper again, examining it. Then it hit him. The envelope. The address. His mother sent this to the farm. He sent his letters to their apartment. _Shit._ Could this all be his own fault for mailing his letters to the wrong address?

Surely the university wouldn't have 20 year old mail, would they? But the more important question, would Elizabeth believe him if he came up empty handed and took the blame for sending the letters to the wrong address? It sounded like a lame cop out, even as he uttered it to himself. Before going to bed, he said a prayer to every god there was, begging them to allow him to locate those letters. UVA would be his first stop tomorrow. And it was a longshot.

* * *

Henry flashed his most polite smile at the older woman sitting behind the desk at the student housing office at UVA.

"Good morning, sir. Can I help you?" she asked

"I hope so." He said. "I'm wondering if you could tell me what happens to unclaimed mail of a student, after he or she moves out or takes a semester off?"

"I'm sorry, sir. US mail is confidential." She answered.

Henry figured this would happen and pulled his government badge. "Does this help?"

The woman inspected his ID and then said. "The mail is either forwarded to a home address or held here until they claim it."

"How long do you keep the unclaimed mail?"

"Well….forever…as you know tampering with US mail is a federal offense."

"I see. I'm looking for some mail that came in about 20 years ago for a particular student. Is there a room I can search?" Henry asked. "It's important." He added in a serious tone, hoping this woman would let him look.

The woman considered his request for a moment, but finally nodded. "Follow me."

Henry was left in a gigantic mail room. Apparently college students left a lot of mail behind. But as the woman said, it was a crime to tamper with mail. She explained that the mail had been filed by year, and address. So hopefully it would be easy to locate, if it was here – provided it was filed properly. His guess was that it wasn't since college students worked at the office.

Henry took a deep breath and began to search. Henry spent the better part of the mornings searching through the boxes, but thus far to no avail.

There was one box left from the timeframe he had narrowed his search to. Opening it he took a deep breath, and gasped at what he found. A letter addressed to Elizabeth Adams.

He pulled the letter from the box and fingered it, tears brimming at his eyes. The return address was from him – from a middle east marine base. He held the letter to his heart and breathed a sigh of relief. Tangible proof. He tucked the letter into his jacket pocket and dumped the box on the table, spreading out all the mail as he looked for the others.

In total, he only found 8 of the what he assumed to be at least 200 letters he had written her. But 8 was better than zero. Judging by the post marks these were some of the first letters, presumably before the mail had been potentially forwarded on.

"Did you find what you needed, sir?"

"I did. I'm taking these 8 letters." Henry explained, showing the woman the envelopes.

"Sir, you can't just take the letters. They are not addressed to you."

"I can." He flashed his ID again. "It's confidential. But I'm taking these letters for an investigation." He said firmly. "I also need the forwarding address on file for a student."

She typed on her computer a moment. "What's the student's name?"

"Henry McCord."

"Sir…but that's you?!"

"Yes, I know. Please look it up." He asked

"Yes, sir." She typed on her computer for a moment and then looked up. "1265 Chestnut St. Pittsburgh, PA."

It was what he thought. "Thank you. And any mail to my apartment would have been sent there? Even if it was addressed to Elizabeth Adams?"

"Yes, sir. We track it by address – not student."

"Thank you. You've been very helpful."

As Henry walked to his car, he was deep in thought. He didn't want to accuse his parents of anything – especially his late mother. But now his search for the lost letters was leading him home – on both fronts – his letters he sent to Elizabeth and the ones she sent to him. His jaw stiffened in anger at the very possibility of his family having anything to do with this.

Pushing those thoughts away he focused on the task at hand and took out his phone and sent a text. _Babe…I'm on the hunt for the letters. I have a couple leads. I promise to get them for you…and I will keep my promise. I love you_.

His hand gripped the key and started the engine, speeding off toward the highway en route to Pennsylvania, asking himself again for only the second time in 20 years why he even sent the letters there. Why didn't he just send them to the farm? He should have known Elizabeth would have went home. No matter what happened to the letters – this was mostly _his_ fault.

 **AN2: PS. I literally have no idea what happens to undelivered/moved mail at universities. Just go with it ..it's fanfiction after all :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hi friends! Please accept my usual apologies for taking so long on this chapter...but I hope you will enjoy the mystery unravel. This story is far from over, I still have many things to address in it. So please keep reviewing and I will keep updating as quick as I can! It makes me so happy that you all enjoy this story so much, It really, really does ;)**

* * *

 _"What's that?" Patrick asked his wife as she walked into their bedroom, noticing an envelope in her hand._

 _"It's a letter Henry asked me to mail for him."_

 _"For who?"_

 _"Elizabeth. Don't you remember how he said had to leave her so fast to come home and pack?" Jane rolled her eyes at her husband's insensitivity._

 _"Right…Well maybe it's for the best, you know for Henry to be away from that girl for a while. He can focus on his work."_

 _"Patrick!" Jane exclaimed as she settled into bed. "Don't be so cruel."_

 _"I'm not. I just want my son to come home…..and he doesn't need to be worried about that girl."_

 _"Don't be ridiculous. Henry loves her."_

 _"He can find someone better. She's changed him and I don't like it."_

 _"Nonsense. Patrick. Just go to sleep."_

 _The next morning, Jane left for work as usual while Patrick finished his coffee. He watched as she excitedly placed Henry's letter in the mailbox and put the flag up._

 _As he watched his wife drive away, something hit him. An idea. Glancing to make sure no one was looking he grabbed the letter from the mailbox and stuffed it in his pocket._

* * *

 _"Oh, guess what came in the mail today." Jane said at the dinner table one evening._

 _"A letter from Henry?" Erin asked._

 _"No dear. One from Elizabeth. She asked me to send on a letter to Henry because she doesn't have his base address."_

 _"Aw, that's so cute." Erin gushed. "You're going to send it, right Mom?"_

 _"Of course. As soon as Henry sends word with his address."_

 _On her break from work Jane wrote and mailed a letter to Elizabeth letting her know that they would mail her letter as soon as they received the address._

 _A few days later a message arrived on the answering machine from Henry with his address._

 _"What are you doing?" Pat asked his wife as she sat at the table writing a letter."_

 _"Writing to Henry, he left his address on the machine earlier today. It sounds like he's settling in. Besides, I want to get him Elizabeth's letter too. Anything you want me to include?"_

 _Patrick grumbled something and walked away._

* * *

 _"Dad, what are you doing?" Shane asked the next morning as his father pulled mail from the box._

 _"Nothing son. Just grabbing this letter for Henry. I want to send it from work…make sure it doesn't get lost." Patrick covered as he pulled the un-sent letter Jane wrote to Henry from the mailbox._

 _"Oh….okay Dad." Shane nodded and walked away_

 _Before Shane left for school, he went to toss his banana peel in the trash and noticed something on the top of the garbage. A letter to his brother. Thinking it was odd to find it there considering that his father just said he was taking it to work to mail, he picked it up and hid it in his drawer until he could get to the bottom of it._

* * *

 _As time went on, Shane observed his father and Maureen throw more mail away. "Maureen?"_

 _"Oh, hey Shane."_

 _"What are you doing?"_

 _"Just going through the mail. Why?"_

 _Shane pulled a letter addressed to Henry c/o Jane from the garbage. "Why'd you throw away this one?"_

 _Maureen's cheeks flushed. "Must have been by mistake with all the other flyers…"_

 _"Maureen, I've seen you and dad tossing these for weeks now. What's going on?"_

 _"Look. Dad asked me to check the mail for any letters from Elizabeth if I got home first. He doesn't want Henry to hear from her."_

 _"Don't you think that's wrong?" Shane asked his sister._

 _"I don't know. But Dad asked me to so…." Maureen said. "Look don't tell Mom on me?"_

 _Shane rolled his eyes. Maureen always would do anything his father said. He was starting to see things from Henry's point of view and looking up to his older brother for following his passions._

 _"Fine. Whatever, Maureen."_

* * *

 _"Shane, come on – it's cold!" Erin complained as she waited for her brother. He was currently digging through the trash, making sure there were no more letters in there before he took out the bins for the week._

 _"Hang on, Erin!"_

 _"What are you looking for?"_

 _"I saw Maureen throw out a letter for Henry from Elizabeth. She said Dad asked her to…I've seen Dad toss a few too. But I've been keeping them."_

 _"What?"_

 _"I know. Erin, if you see any letters make sure to get them okay? I know it's not my business, but Henry should have his mail when he gets home…"_

 _"You're right. And I like Elizabeth. I don't know what Dad and Maureen's problem is."_

 _"So you'll help me?"_

 _"Of course."_

 _"Thanks, Erin!"_

* * *

 _It was almost a year later when Henry received a short leave and came home for the weekend._

 _His mother noticed him picking at his food at the table. "Henry, what's wrong?"_

 _"Nothing. I'm just tired from the flight I guess."_

 _But Jane didn't buy his story. Surely she was glad to have her son home. But she had not expected to see him on his leave, he thought for sure he would be surprising Elizabeth. The fact that he was here and not at school made her wonder. "How's Elizabeth, dear?" she prompted_

 _"I don't know. I haven't heard from her."_

 _Erin kicked Shane under the table. But he shook his head – now was not the time to confess about the letters. His father would be furious with him. He was not prepared for the wrath. He'd have to find a time to tell Henry privately._

 _"Don't be upset about that girl. If you haven't heard from her, clearly she's over you son." Patrick said_

 _"Dad!"_

 _"Patrick, that's rude. Don't listen to him son, why don't you go down in the morning and surprise her." Jane encouraged._

 _"I'll think about it."_

 _"I'm sure you'll hear from her soon." Erin smiled. "Maybe you can call her while you're home?"_

* * *

"Henry, what an un-expected surprise." Patrick McCord greeted his son at the door. He'd arrived just in time for dinner. "Come in, we were just having dinner. Maureen made pot roast."

Henry nodded and followed his father inside and sat down at the table with his father and siblings. "What brings you by, Henry? Are you traveling for work?" Maureen asked.

"Not exactly."

"How's Allison?" Erin asked

"She's great. She's away on Spring Break doing charity work in Haiti." Henry said with a smiled. Allison always brought a smile to his face. "Look the reason I came is to talk to Dad about something."

"Must be important for you to come and not call." Maureen said. His sister had a way to nitpick a situation, which was not helping his frustrations.

"It is. Dad, I realize the dinner table may not be the appropriate place to have this conversation, but since you've always been quite outspoken at the dinner table I'll just come out with it." Henry tried to keep calm, but his blood was boiling.

"Geez Henry." Maureen rolled her eyes.

"Dad, what did you do with Elizabeth's letters?"

Patrick set his beer down. "What on earth are you talking about, Henry?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about….and if it wasn't you, I bet it was Maureen." He turned to his sister who's mouth had dropped open in shock.

Shane and Erin looked down at their plates.

"Henry, this is absurd. You come in here after we haven't seen you in a year and accuse us of stealing letters from your girlfriend 20 years ago?"

"Yes. And for your information, I started seeing Elizabeth again and she was just you know wondering why I never wrote to her….and come to find out she wrote to me."

"How do you know she wrote to you?" Maureen asked, anything from hearing her brother's wrath.

Henry reached into his jacket pocket and pulled a letter addressed to Elizabeth from his late mother and read it to his family. Maureen looked to Patrick. They had never thought this would come up all these years later and it probably wouldn't have if Jane had written to Elizabeth separately. "Elizabeth said she wrote all her letters to Mom to forward because she didn't have my address. Then, I went to UVA today to inquire about old mail…..since I had sent my letters to our old apartment….and what do I find? These" he tossed the rest of the letters on the table. "I was informed that any mail was sent here, so this is the common dominator. Where the hell are the letters?" Henry demanded, slamming his fists on the table.

Patrick's eyes narrowed. "They're not here."

"Damn it, Dad!"

"I threw them out. Everyday when I got the mail I tossed them."

Henry looked defeated, he'd never get the letters back. Tears brimmed in his eyes. "Why on earth would you do that? I'm your son!"

"Henry, I didn't like who you became around that girl. And I knew I couldn't have prevented you from writing her, but I could prevent you from getting her letters. Then…for someone so smart, for you to send her letters to your apartment…when those came in…man, I thought I hit the jackpot."

"Dad, what you did is not only wrong, but it's a federal crime to tamper with mail! I can't believe you. Please tell me Mom didn't know about this."

"Of course not."

Henry nodded his head in disbelief. "I'm just….I'm so angry at you dad. I know you and I never got along, but to prevent me from communicating with Elizabeth…..I just. Wow. Just unbelievable." He collected the eight letters from the table and stuffed them back in his pocket. "I hope these eight letters are enough proof for Elizabeth to know I never stopped loving her and tried to keep in touch."

Henry stood to leave, and Erin nodded to Shane.

"Wait." Shane said, quickly following his brother to the door. "Don't get on the road right now man….come over to my place and have a beer and cool off."

"Shane…I just, I should get home."

"Please." Shane asked.

Henry finally acquiesced and followed his drove the short distance to his brother's house.

* * *

"So you've been seeing Elizabeth again?" Shane asked his older brother as he handed him a beer.

"Yea."

"That's great, man. How is she?"

Henry got a far off look in his eye. "She's…..just as amazing as ever." Then his face dropped. "Except she thinks I didn't write her. I can't lose her again, Shane."

Shane nodded. "You know I've always been jealous of you."

"Why?" Henry sipped his beer.

"When you were dating Elizabeth back when, I was like man…..I hope I get that lucky one day."

Henry laughed a little.

"I'm serious, you went off to school and forged your own path – despite the crap that Dad gave you – and got a great girl…and I never did. I had intentions to you know go off and do my own thing – get a great girl…like Elizabeth. I wanted to follow in your footsteps. Now look at me. I'm old, divorced, working a job I hate. And you – you connect with Elizabeth again after all these years. You're one lucky SOB, you know that?"

Henry laughed at his brother's comment. "Yea, if she takes me back."

"She will man." Shane said. "I've got something for you. I'll be right back."

Shane returned a few minutes later holding a shoe box and sat down.

"What's in the box?" Henry asked.

It was now or never. "Henry, I know you are going to be mad at me for this."

"Why would I be mad at you?"

"Because, I kept yours and Elizabeth's letters." Shane confessed and handed him the box.

"WHAT!" Henry gasped. He opened the box and he couldn't believe what he found, two neat piles of letters, one was his letters to Elizabeth and the other was her letters to him. "Where did you get these?" Henry asked in a whisper, tears forming again.

"I saw Dad and Maureen throwing them out a couple times. Once I realized what they were, I told Erin and she and I would always check the trash and pull them out so there might be a couple missing. I know I should have told you earlier…..like that time you had leave, or anytime before now really. I just, I was so afraid of getting in trouble from Dad for going behind his back. I know it's not an excuse, or right, but…."

"Oh my god….Dad & Maureen…..and you and Erin found them." Henry wiped his face with his hand. "I should be so mad at you right now, but I'm not because now at least I have the letters and they aren't lost in the trash someplace…..so thank you." Henry choked and hugged his brother.

Shane hugged his brother back tightly. "What are you waiting for man….go get your girl back."

* * *

Henry drove through the night to get back to DC. It was torture to drive and not read Elizabeth's letters. But he wanted to get her his letters right away, maybe they could even read them together.

"I'm sorry Dr. McCord." Frank greeted him at her door.

"Is she not home?"

"Dr. McCord, I'm sorry to tell you this – but she's asked not to see you. So I can't sign you in."

Defeated, Henry nodded. "I understand, Frank."


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Again, thank you all so much for the ongoing reviews. They mean the world to me. I tried to get you another part ASAP! I promise to keep working on this to get you more ASAP again. As I said before - lots more in this story still to cover! Many of you have asked to address their ex-es, and I promise we will get to that eventually!**

It was only natural that growing up with a Mom in the CIA would cause some of those spy skills to rub off on Stephanie McCord. Even if that wasn't case, her mother had a terrible poker face around she and her brother at times. And even if not for that, in this case her baggy, red eyes gave her away.

"Mom, is everything okay?"

"It's fine sweetheart." Elizabeth promised as she filled her coffee mug.

"Then why are you home early from your 'romantic weekend'"? Stephanie asked

Elizabeth sighed and looked down.

"Did you have a fight with Henry?"

"Not exactly."

"Then what's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetheart. It's just complicated."

"Mom, I'm not 12. You can tell me. I really like Henry….so what's going on? What did he do?"

"It wasn't him….it was me."

"Well if you did something stupid, you should say you're sorry." Stevie tried.

Elizabeth sighed. "It's not that simple. Look. I just, I know you liked Henry. I did too. But I don't think he'll be back for a while. Which I'm sure will make Jason happy, at least."

Stevie's expression sobered. "That's too bad. But if that's what you want…."

Elizabeth pulled her daughter into a hug. "I'm sorry I put you through that…"

"Don't be sorry Mom….sometimes it just isn't meant to be right?"

Stevie didn't realize what she'd said and Elizabeth nodded sadly. "I guess not."

"Well, we can have that ice cream thing, you know the one you told me never to tell you how I made it, for dinner if you want. It will make you feel better." Stevie offered.

Her mother laughed. "Sure…..but I think the best thing for me is to bury myself at the office for a while…I love you sweetie."

"Love you too, Mom."

* * *

True to form, Elizabeth had buried herself at the office for the next two days while Henry unbeknownst to her searched for letters. She fought every urge to respond to his texts. There was no way he found the letters. And as she said, she couldn't put her kids through this. As much as she wanted to believe in Henry, and believe that this was their second chance….she couldn't.

One her way home late one night she fought the tears as she read Henry's text. _Babe. You won't believe it. I found the letters. Coming over right now._

She wanted nothing more than to text him back that she was on her way home and she'd be there. She wondered if he did find the letters. But the nagging voice in her head told her it was impossible and she closed the text.

"Frank?"

"Yes, Ma'am?"

"If Henry stops by, tell him I'm not here, will you?"

"Are you sure about that Ma'am?" Frank asked. He would never intrude, but he could always see her sad eyes as he drove her around in the rearview mirror.

"I'm sure." She said, and not convincingly.

"Yes M'am. I'll tell the other guys."

"Thank you Frank." She smiled sadly at him.

"Have a good night M'am."

* * *

"I'm sorry Dr. McCord." Frank greeted him at her door.

"Is she not home?"

"Dr. McCord, I'm sorry to tell you this – but she's asked not to see you. So I can't sign you in."

Defeated, Henry nodded. "Thank you, Frank."

Elizabeth peeked through the curtain in her bedroom. Even from afar she could see the hurt in Henry's eyes as Frank told him to go. She held her phone in her hand….she wanted to click the call button but she didn't, instead watching him drive away.

* * *

Sometime in the middle of a sleepless night her phone buzzed and she groaned, thinking it was work. Granted she was already wide awake, but didn't need the world mis-behaving while she was an emotional mess.

 _I just read all 347 letters of yours and reading them made me realize how much I broke your heart. I'm so sorry baby. Please tell me what I can do to fix it…_

Despite what her heart said, she put the phone on silent and rolled over, wishing for sleep to take over her body to forget about the pain for awhile.

* * *

"Dad, you look horrible." Allison said as she returned home from school.

"Thanks, Ali."

"I'm serious, Dad. Work must be intense."

"It's not work, Ali." Henry got up and paced the living room.

"Then what? How can I help?" Ali asked nicely

Henry smiled at his daughter and hugged her. "I'm not sure there's anything you can do…."

"Then tell me?"

"It's Elizabeth."

"Oh no, did you have a fight? Did you say something dumb Dad? Because you should apologize."

"Not exactly….I think it's time I told you the truth about Elizabeth."

"The truth?"

"Sit down, Ali. Remember how I've told you about my college sweetheart?"

"Yea, the one you said you wrote to but she never wrote back to you when you were in the Marines. You said she was _the one_?" Ali asked, teasing him during the last bit.

Henry wasn't amused by his daughter's teasing. "My college sweetheart was Elizabeth."

Ali's eyes widened. "Oh my god!"

"Over the weekend, Elizabeth and I were talking and she ended up asking me why I didn't write to her. I told her that I wrote her almost everyday, but she never got the letters. Then I told her that I never got any of her letters either. She said that was impossible…and showed me this." Henry retrieved the letter from Jane. "She didn't have my address overseas, so she wrote your grandmother a letter and asked her to send it to me. Grandma wrote her back saying she would send it. Needless to say, she thought I abandoned her when I didn't."

"That's terrible…" Ali said, her tone saddening.

"I told her I've never stopped loving her, and I never will. She said she was still in love with me too, but she couldn't just believe the letters were lost."

"And she dumped you?"

"Not exactly. But sort of."

"I told her I would prove to her I never stopped loving her. I spent the last two days searching for the letters and I found them."

"Oh my gosh, where?"

"Your grandfather and Aunt Maureen tried to throw them out when they were delivered to our house. My letters to her were forwarded to Grandpa's since I had moved from our shared apartment. And Elizabeth was sending letters to your grandma to forward on. Grandpa & Aunt Maureen didn't like Elizabeth….so they tried to keep us apart. But luckily Shane and Erin saw them throwing them away and saved them for me. So here they are…and Elizabeth won't answer my calls or texts."

Ali had tears in her eyes and hugged her father. "That's amazing, Dad. You have to find a way to get her the letters. She will be so happy."

"I know, Ali."

"And what did you say to Grandpa…I can't believe he would do that?"

"I haven't yet. I can't even deal with that right now. First I need to get Elizabeth back."

"You will, you'll think of something." Ali encouraged.

"You do understand what this means, Ali? If she takes me back…we had been talking about…"

"Getting married?"

"Yes. That means you'd have a new step-mom, and step-siblings."

"I think it'd be great."

"You do?"

"Of course. I really like Elizabeth. Plus, you are really happy when she's around. It's nice."

Henry smiled at his daughter. "You are amazing…you know that?"

Ali hugged her Dad, looking up at him. "Can I read the letters?"

Henry looked at Ali as she gave him her bet puppy dog eyes. "Okaayyyy." He handed her the letters and Ali curled up on the couch and began to read one by one and listened intently as Henry peppered in anecdotes along the way about some of the things Elizabeth referenced in the letters.

"Dad….these letters are so romantic. I mean and the fact that you found them all these years later…you have to find a way Dad. You two are meant to be together." She said when she was done.

* * *

Long after Allison went to sleep for the night, Henry stayed awake. He racked his brain on how he could possibly get Elizabeth the letters. He certainly didn't want to mail them – even certified – as that hadn't gone well in the past. He wanted to put them in her hands. He knew Elizabeth well, she'd begun to put up her walls. Walls she'd put up to protect herself, and now her children; a tactic she'd learned so young. But somehow he'd broken them down in college. She'd easily let him in again, but she could and was just as easily hiding behind her detail – posing a unique challenge for him. Then he had an epiphany. He knew her schedule, just like he did in college. A few times when she was upset and being distant, he'd surprise her after a class where she couldn't run far. He'd walk her to her next class and lift her spirits. And now, there was one place she couldn't avoid him.

He scrambled to his desk and began to write.

 _Dear Elizabeth,_

 _It's been a crazy few months - Seeing you again - Reconnecting with you - Falling in love with you all over again – only to be apart from you once more. These past few days have been emotional hell. I understand your reasoning on walking away and I know in your heart you believe I wrote you, but you want proof._

 _Many years ago I made you a promise. To love you forever. It's a promise I haven't broken, one I never could break. I loved you then, love you now, and I'll love you tomorrow. I vowed to you just a few days ago that I would prove to you I wrote. I had no idea how I would, I knew finding the letters was a shot in the dark. But I found them. I've never broken a promise to you and I don't intend to start now._

 _On the quest for the letters, I also found all the letters you wrote me. It turns out my father and Maureen were raiding the mail and preventing us from communicating. I am livid and furious – and I'm not sure what to do about them. But my main concern is you._

 _I spent all last night reading your letters. They broke and melted my heart all at the same time. To read how much you missed me and how much it slowly began to hurt you when you weren't hearing from me – it was difficult. And I am so sorry for that. But at the same time it confirmed for me how much you loved me back then (not that I doubted it). I have a feeling that if my father didn't meddle, we would have been together all these years._

 _Forces unbeknownst to us may have kept us apart for a while, but I have never broken my promise to stop loving you. I will love you forever, and nothing can change that. Elizabeth, my love, we have been given a second chance. If after you read the letters, if you still don't want to see me – I'll understand. But I'll never stop loving you._

 _After you are done reading, you know where to find me._

 _You know what they say, better late than never, right?_

 _-All my love,_

 _Henry_


	16. Chapter 16

Very much like their impromptu date, Henry took advantage of his knowledge of Elizabeth's meeting schedule at the White House. It was the one place their paths would cross where her security detail couldn't intervene.

He waited patiently on the sofa outside the oval office entrance. His eyes were fixated between the striped wallpaper and his watch, the minute hand moving far too slowly.

After what seemed like hours, a small crowd of people emerged from the oval office and went their separate ways within the vast hallways. Elizabeth was one of the last to exit, for which he was glad – there would be no audience, no one to pull her away.

"Elizabeth." He stood when he saw her come out.

She jumped a little, as she wasn't expecting him. He took in her appearance. Her makeup was well applied, but he noticed the sadness and redness that remained from crying in her eyes. "What are you doing here, Henry?" she asked, as she began to walk.

"I work here, remember?" He said, taking a few fast paces to catch up with her. He thought the lame joke would break the ice, but she didn't look amused. He reached for her arm, laying his hand on it gently, hoping she would stop and listen. She did stop, but shook her arm away. "Look, Elizabeth….I realize you are upset and you are very good at hiding but please, I just need five minutes…."

He looked into her eyes, pleading. Finally she acquiesced and he guided her to an empty office and shut the door.

On the cherry table he places his briefcase. "I have something for you." He began, reaching inside the briefcase for the letters. He pulled them out. They were tied together with a string in a neat bow. He approached her as she looked at him. "I found the letters." He said, placing them in her hands, their fingers brushing.

She gasped a little once they were in her hands. She immediately fingered the worn paper. They looked real. She looked up to him, tears threatening to spill as she opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out.

"I realize you have another meeting and now is not really the place…but I promised you I'd find the letters. It wasn't easy…and you won't believe where I found them. But I told you I'd do anything for you and I will. Under the circumstances, I didn't want to risk mailing them. So I'm putting them directly in your hands." He inched closer to her and gently wiped a stray tear from her check with his thumb. His hand remained in place, gently cupping her cheek. "I love you, Elizabeth. I've never stopped. I hope the letters will tell you everything you've been wondering all these years." He then reached into his pocket and pulled a fresh letter and slid it under the string. "This one explains how I found the letters. And again, I know now is not the time, so when you are done reading, come find me and we'll talk."

He pulled her close and kissed her forehead before moving to leave. "I love you."

She gripped the letters tightly. She couldn't believe she was holding them. "Henry." She called quietly, not sure of what she was going to say. She wanted to say I love you, but her mouth was so dry and she couldn't speak. He turned to look at her, waiting to see what she was going to say, but she couldn't manage anything and she just looked back, clutching the letters to her heart she watched him nod at her and leave.

* * *

It had been an agonizingly long day. All Elizabeth had wanted to do was read those letters. But she had to get through the day, as they Secretary of State very well could not take a half day to focus on her love life. Luckily Nadine had sat in most of her meetings, and could brief her later as she had a hard time focusing. She was sure her Chief of Staff had noticed and she would have to deal with that later as well. But now, she fingered the letters, dying to open them, making sure they were real as her security agents drove her home.

She bid them goodnight and thanked her lucky stars her children would be home late from extra-curricular activities so she had a few hours to herself to focus on the letters.

Entering the house, she quickly ascended to the bedroom and changed into her jeans and Harvard Law sweater before settling on her chaise with the stack of envelopes. Running her fingers over the thick paper with Henry's scrawl she took a deep breath and untied the string. The first letter was the one Henry had just written, the one indicating sliding her fingers on the envelope seam.

Henry had mentioned the first letter would explain what happened to the letters and how he found them.

 _It turns out my father and Maureen were raiding the mail and preventing us from communicating. I am livid and furious – and I'm not sure what to do about them. But my main concern is you._

 _Forces unbeknownst to us may have kept us apart for a while, but I have never broken my promise to stop loving you._

Tears streamed down her cheeks by the time she'd finished reading. She wiped at them furiously. She couldn't imagine that conversation Henry must have had to have with his father and brother. But he'd done it for her. She chose to not focus on the fact that if Henry's family had not kept them apart, they'd have been together all along – that the past 20 years of her life would have been so vastly different as Henry had said.

She quickly wiped her tears and opened the next letter. Based on the date she realized it was the first one he'd wrote to her – when he'd actually been home with his family.

 _Declining your marriage proposal was literally the stupidest thing I'd ever done. I had your engagement ring in my pocket when I left._

"Oh my god." She muttered to herself. He was planning to marry me, on asking – right then. She read on. She read all 320 letters, not able to stop the tears in her eyes as she read his notes to her – his thoughts were the same as hers, she realized. Thoughts of extreme sorrow, pain and love. He too was wondering why she hadn't written, waiting for the day when they could be together again. In the mean time he'd sent her things, tokens of his love from afar. She cherished all the little presents she'd found enclosed in his letters – photos of him looking amazingly sexy on the base, handmade necklaces or beads he'd gathered from the locals and other small trinkets. It didn't go unnoticed all the letters were addressed to their apartment at UVA. She also chose to brush aside the fact that if Henry had sent the letters to the farm, again they'd be in a completely different boat. For one brief second she wondered how the content of the letters would be different if they had received each other's letters as intended.

And now the day they'd both mentioned in their letters had come and gone – the day they were reunited. And she ruined it, by essentially telling him to leave, thinking there was no way their letters could have been lost. Despite her love for him, she demanded proof – and he'd actually found it. She felt stupid for doubting him then and now. She thought back to the many should haves, she should have followed him to Pittsburgh, she should have looked him up in the CIA, she should have just counted her blessings when he walked into her office a month ago. Now there was only one thing left for her to do. And she was going to do it – right now.

That was until her children stood in her doorway, scared. "Mom, are you okay?" Stevie asked as she and Jason looked on.

* * *

Jason McCord's life had improved drastically in the last week. He'd learned his mother and her new boyfriend had a fight and he was gone. He'd kind of gotten used to Henry, and kind of liked him. But it was much easier to go back to how things were than to continue to learn to like Henry. While his mother had been moping, he figured it was temporary and then they could get back to life as normal. Then he saw his mother crying more hysterically than he'd ever seen her. Well except maybe when his father died. He knew something was wrong.

"Oh hi guys. I didn't hear you come in." Elizabeth mustered, realizing what a disaster she was at the moment. She was crying hysterically. Letters were piled up on the chaise. She wiped at her face and opened her arms. Her children were rightfully concerned.

The children walked in and hugged their mother as she indicated. "Mom are you sure everything is okay?"

"It's fine…how was your….um football practice and…Stevie how was work?" She tried to re-assure them and compose herself.

"It was fine." They answered, still wondering why their mother was crying. "Mom, what are these letters?" Stevie asked picking one up.

"Oh…um those are from Henry." She said

"But they look super old…" Stevie observed.

Elizabeth sighed and patted the chair, willing them to sit. "Oh, Kiddos. It's time I told you the truth about Henry."

"But I thought you had a fight?" Jase asked.

"We did, kind of…but that doesn't matter. There's something you need to know."

Stevie glanced at Jason and then at their mother as they waited for her to continue. Elizabeth wrapped her arms around both of her children and began to speak. "Henry isn't just a guy a met a month ago at work….he was my college sweetheart." She began her confession.

Jason rolled his eyes and shrugged off his mother's arm. Elizabeth pulled Jason closer, despite his protests – knowing this story would likely upset him. But she knew she had a story they hadn't heard to ease their minds. "Henry and I dated all through college. We were so in love. I was so sure he would be the one I would marry. Then one day I came home with a summer class and he was in his Marine uniform – he'd been deployed and had to leave right away. I didn't want him to go, so somewhat impulsively, right in our apartment as his taxi was honking I proposed." She paused. "And he left, without an answer. And I stupidly didn't go after him."

She paused again, looking at her children, brushing hair from their faces as she smiled, despite the tears welling in her eyes. "It was just so overwhelming, it happened so fast. One minute he was there and the next he was gone. It was scary. I wrote to him nearly everyday. But I never heard back. I didn't know whether or not he was hurt, or just didn't want me anymore. I was heartbroken, to say the least. It took me years to be able to go on a date again. Then I met your Dad."

Jason smiled then.

"And over time, I learned to care for your Dad. I can't say I fell in love with him the way I did Henry. But I did love him. Does that make sense?"

"Yea." Stevie said quietly, learning so much about her mother.

"Your Dad was a great guy and one day he asked me to marry him and I said yes. And eventually, I got pregnant with you, Stevie. And in that moment, I finally had to say goodbye to my secret hope that Henry would just show up at my doorstep one day. Despite the fact that I had your Dad, and I was happy – I never truly stopped thinking about Henry. I mean I didn't think about him all the time, but sometimes, I would wonder, you know. I even thought about looking him up when I was in the CIA just to close the loop….but I never did. I was too scared of what I would find I guess." Jason pulled away again, when she said that. "Jase look at me…."

Jason was angry, but he did. "I felt guilty about that Jase. About thinking about Henry when I was with your Dad, because Jase, I did love your Dad and I told myself how lucky I was, to have such a great husband and two great kids. But I loved Henry too, I always have. I was never able to let it go all the way. I know that doesn't make a whole lot of sense to you, but your Dad understood."

"What do you mean?" Jason asked.

"It's kind of funny, because I had no idea he knew….but right before your Dad died, he said something to me…." Elizabeth explained.

* * *

"So last weekend at the farm, I finally worked up the nerve to ask Henry why he hadn't written. I told him that even though I still loved him, and had fallen for him again, I couldn't put my kids through moving forward if I didn't know the truth about why he hadn't written. In my head I was like, he loved me once and it didn't work out, if that happened again – I didn't want you guys to go through that."

Jason and Stevie nodded as their mother continued the story. "What did he say?"

"He said he had written. Then I told him I hadn't gotten any letters, and asked him if he expected me to believe they all got lost in the mail….and it went on for a few minutes, but basically he left and promised me he would prove to me he wrote and that he never stopped loving me."

Elizabeth paused and picked up some of the letters.

"Anyway…..it turns out, Henry's father and sister had intercepted the letters. You see I was writing and sending my letters to Henry's mom to forward, and Henry's letters to me were getting forwarded to Pittsburgh, since I wasn't living in our apartment anymore. Henry's father and sister didn't approve of my upbringing, or us dating, so they tried to keep us apart."

"That's awful, Mom." Stevie offered

"Anyway, Henry got the letters back and gave them to me today at work. And I just….it's again so overwhelming."

"You could have been with him all this time." Stevie filled in.

Elizabeth nodded. "I don't want you guys to think that I wish….I got you guys from Dad and I'll never regret that. But now that he's back in my life…I don't want to waste my second chance."

"Then don't. You need to go right now." Stevie encouraged.

Elizabeth smiled at her daughter and turned to Jason who remained silent. "Are you okay, Jase? If I go to Henry's?"

"Yea, it's fine."

"Jase…"

"It's fine Mom. I just, I didn't know….but if Dad said it was okay….then I guess…"

Elizabeth hugged him to her. It was as close to approval from her son as she would get and she would take it. "I love you buddy."

"Can Stevie & me read the letters? You know while you're gone?"

Elizabeth pulled back and looked at the two of them, she wanted them to understand and Jason was showing interest so she was all for it. "Of course you can. Just please stack them back up when you are done, okay?"

* * *

"Excuse us, Dr. McCord, may we?" Frank asked, as Henry opened his door.

Henry nodded, letting her detail in for a sweep as he came face to face with Elizabeth on his porch. She looked terrible, her eyes were even more red than earlier. He was certain he was a mess too.

"I'm sorry." She blurted out, nervously shifting her weight as she waited for her detail to allow her inside.

Henry leaned on the doorframe and nodded. "I'm sorry too." She nodded, still swaying back and forth waiting to continue the conversation.

Her detail emerged from his home then. "All clear."

At their approval, Elizabeth launched herself into his arms as fresh tears streamed down her face and kissed him.

His arms accepted her weight, holding her tightly as he kissed her back with fervor. In that moment they knew it would be okay. After a few moments when the need for air became too great they pulled apart heaving. "I love you." They said at the same time and smiled when they did so, their lips immediately meeting again.

Henry soon moved to let his lips trail down her jaw. "God I missed you baby…."

"Missed you too…..is Ali home?" It was nearly 11pm, she figured his daughter was home asleep.

"No…she's at a sleepover…." Henry replied as his lips suckled behind hear ear.

"Mmm, in that case….take me to bed."

"Elizabeth….we need to talk…" he groaned between kisses.

"I know. Talk Later. I need you." She moaned between kiss. He didn't need to be asked twice as he swept her up and carried her upstairs.

 **AN: Okay first of all over 300 reviews?! You guys are amazing! Please keep them coming. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I'd like to post another one Sunday in lieu of an episode being on. (can't promise, but I will try my best).**

 **AN2: The part above where Elizabeth mentions something her late husband said to her...yes that was intentionally cut off there because Elizabeth will be telling Henry the same story in the next chapter and it will reveal that part of Elizabeth's past/explain why Jason is coming around. So that's sort of a tease to the next chapter. But I had to do part of it here b/c Henry told Ali about them and I thought the kids catching her reading the letters would allow Elizabeth to tell her kids as well.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Okay, I had intended to get this up earlier, but it was a mix of life and writers block that prevented it. This is the chapter you've been waiting for (I think), so I wanted to make sure it was good! But still more to go :) So thank you for the continued support and lovley reviews...they mean the world to me!**

Chapter 17

Tangled in the sheets, Henry hummed as he shared a lazy kiss with Elizabeth. "Mm, we should definitely break up and have make up sex more often."

Elizabeth laughed a little and blushed as they kissed. It had been amazing, it always was. When they broke apart though, her face had fallen and she looked to be on the verge of tears.

Henry noticed immediately and ran his thumb across her cheek gently. "What is it, babe?" he asked softly.

She sniffled and smiled. "Nothing...I just, there's so much I feel like I need to tell you. That I want to tell you."

Dipping his head, Henry brushed his lips across her forehead and whispered as he hugged her close, "You can tell me anything."

"I know." She looked up at him through her thick lashes, remembering the many late night bedroom talks they'd had in college. It has become their thing, after sex or before going to bed they'd have these conversations that went on for hours. They could discuss anything and everything in the safety of their bedroom. She had a feeling this was going to be one of those nights. "Earlier you said you wanted to talk. And I think we need that good long talk. Everything is just bubbling up right now and I don't know where to start…" she breathed, nuzzling herself into his embrace. "Because I'm so happy right now…but also just so sorry – sorry for all the years we missed out on, and sorry for the way I acted last week and sorry for what was an impossible conversation with your dad…I-"

"Hey, hey." Henry said soothingly, cutting her off. "Don't apologize. You had every right to act the way you did last week."

Elizabeth looked up at him a little surprised. He looked so broken when he'd come to her at the White House to deliver the letters and now he was forgiving her.

He turned on his side propping himself up on his arm to look at her directly. She tightened the sheet around her breasts and waited for his reply. "Babe, I knew you wrote – deep down in my heart. But I could never prove it and I always wondered what happened to us, why I never got a response to my letters. I knew there had to be a logical explanation. You having those same questions was fair. In fact, I'm glad you asked, because if you didn't, I might have never asked since we had agreed not to talk about it. But now we know what happened to the letters and have them now. We're together now, that's all that matters to me."

She nodded, leaning up for a kiss. "Me too. But aren't you upset with your Dad?"

"Of course. But it's like I said in the letter. My main concern was you. My Dad and I have our issues, and this will add to it, but I have time to sort out my feelings about him. I just want to focus on us for a while."

Elizabeth smiled sadly. "Henry, do me a favor with your Dad?"

Henry looked to her, confused. His father had never been accepting of Elizabeth, obviously, since he had stolen their letters and kept them apart for 20 years. He wondered what the favor was.

"I know you don't want to right now, but please forgive him. I don't mean like right this second. But…when you have sorted out your feelings…please, if not for you – do it for me."

"No. I can't promise that." Henry said with an edge to his voice, taking a deep breath to calm himself and prevent the anger from bubbling up again.

She brushed her hand along Henry's muscular shoulder. "Henry. Please?" Elizabeth pleaded quietly, looking up to him. "He's your Dad….and I know what he did was wrong. But he's your only living parent and you…" she swallowed, blinking back a few tears. "You never know when….and you'll regret it if you end in a fight."

Henry could never deny Elizabeth anything. And seeing her cry was something he could never stand. And all these years later, he saw that her parents' unexpected death still affected her. How could it not? She didn't bring it up often, so when she did – there was reason. He understood her reasoning on forgiving his father. While she didn't end with her parents in a fight, she still didn't get to say goodbye. And she'd blown them off for studying, causing her to not be in the car and she always wondered if her being there may have changed things. If she'd agreed to go, and they'd left 10 minutes later they might have lived. She might have died in the car too. He'd talked through the scenarios with her long ago. If she could forgive his father, despite how badly he had always treated her, he would find it in himself to do the same, even if it seemed impossible at the moment.

He wiped a stray tear from her face, and ran his hand down to clutch hers. "I promise." He said and she nodded. "You're amazing, you know that? You are so kind and forgiving, despite how my father treated you when we were dating and knowing he is the reason we were apart for 20 years….and you can forgive him. I love you so much."

Elizabeth looked up and kissed his lips softly. "I love you too. I just don't want you to have regrets or what if's. I think we both have enough of those. And it's like you said…we're together now – that's all that matters."

Henry deepened their kiss, rolling slightly on top of her, deciding to lighten the mood a bit. "You know one thing I'll never regret?

"What's that?" her eyes glittered as she looked up at him.

"Asking you out 20 years ago. And two months ago."

"I don't regret that either. Saying yes both times were two of my smartest decisions." She grinned.

Henry kissed her again, and when he pulled away he brushed a stray hair from her face and whispered. "Even though we were apart for a long time, having you back….is the best thing that could have ever happened to me. It's sort of like….better late than never?"

Elizabeth laughed a little. "Of all the quotes you know…better late than never is the best you could come up with?"

Henry laughed back and gave her a throaty whisper in her ear. "What can I say, I'm distracted by this beautiful woman that's laying naked under me."

Elizabeth bit her lip, playing coy before giving into his kisses once again.

* * *

Tangled in each other's arms again Henry mumbled, "This will never get old…" nuzzling her nose as they shared a lazy kiss.

"Definitely not." She blushed.

They snuggled in silence for a few moments, reveling in their post-coital bliss.

Elizabeth broke the silence, broaching the next topic on her mind. "Henry, no one has ever made me feel like you do." And she didn't mean just her heart, she meant physically.

Henry picked up what she meant. "No one has ever made me feel like you do either, Elizabeth."

Elizabeth spoke again, slightly timidly, a little uncertain about bringing up her ex-husband while they lay naked together. "I'm serious, Henry. Things with Jeff were good. But not like what we have…"

Henry smiled at her, recognizing her uncertainty immediately. He could still read her so well. "I understood what you meant. And I was serious about my answer."

Elizabeth nodded, feeling a little more comfortable opening up. Henry had an uncanny ability of breaking down her walls. "I recognize you tried to ask me about Jeff at the farm and I kind of closed up. I'm sorry about that…because I want you to know about him, and I want you to be able to feel comfortable asking me anything."

Henry nodded, making a confession of his own. "I want you to know what happened with Sarah, too."

They resumed their positions facing one another, resting their heads on their hands. Henry still held her lower body in place by hooking his leg on her hip.

"Tell me about Jeff." Henry whispered, gently prompting her to continue.

"What do you want to know?"

"Anything you want to tell me."

"Okay…well…." She thought for a moment considering her words. "First and foremost, Jeff was a great guy. A wonderful Dad. A good husband."

Henry smiled at her as she continued, letting her know it was okay. "I sense a but coming…"

Elizabeth let out a breath. "But he wasn't you. He wasn't the husband, or father of my children I imagined. He was good to me Henry. He loved me. And I loved him….just not the way he loved me, or the way I love you."

"I understand." Henry told her truthfully.

"It took me a while to get there with him. You know…to that place of love. When I first met him I blew him off for months before I agreed to a date. It was about a year after you came home that I finally agreed. At that point I kind of figured it was over….but I still held hope. Even as things with Jeff progressed, I always had you in the back of my mind, wondering how you were or if you might ever come back. I thought about looking you up over the years, but I never could. I was too afraid I'd find you married to someone that wasn't me. But I had Jeff, and he made me laugh, and smile. So when he asked me to marry him after a year, I said yes. Like I said, he was really great….and any girl would have been so lucky to have him. But on my wedding day, it was bittersweet because my wedding wasn't everything I'd imagined….since you weren't the groom."

"Babe…." Henry ran his hand down her arm as she blinked back a few tears.

"Then a while later I got pregnant." She swallowed. "That was when I really forced myself to give up on us. I had told myself I was willing to end my marriage to Jeff if you showed up one day….but with a baby in the picture…I couldn't break up a family. The whole thing was bittersweet. Jeff was so attentive when I was pregnant. He wouldn't let me lift a finger. But sometimes, even though he was wonderful, I found myself wondering what it would have been like with you, if it had been your hand on my belly when she kicked."

"I wish I could have seen you pregnant." Henry offered, running his hand to her flat stomach.

Elizabeth laughed then. "Oh god….I was huge."

"I'm sure you were stunning."

Elizabeth eyed him, remembering just how huge she was, or felt anyway and continued. "So I remember after Stevie was born, I looked through all my mementos of you I had in a box – except that sweater – and one last time put it under the bed and said goodbye if you will. I focused all my energy on Stevie. Then eventually Jason came along. I was happy, with my family. Jeff was good to us. So when he got sick, I quit the CIA and began teaching. I had to take care of him. He was my husband." She paused for a moment. "It was hard though. It was when he finally told me that he knew that he loved me more than I loved him. I didn't realize he knew….but he said to me…"

* * *

 _Elizabeth held her husband's hand as she watched him sleep in the hospital. His skin was clammy, yet cold. The monitors beeped steadily. He would be awake for a while. Then he'd sleep. He'd fought a good fight against the cancer, but she could tell it was the end._

 _Earlier the kids had visited and said goodbye at her insistence. They were still in denial, not thinking it was the end. So she maintained their façade, giving in to them as long as she could. She told them it was just in case, but deep down she knew, and she'd wanted her kids to have the opportunity to say goodbye, an opportunity she hadn't been given._

 _"Lizzie…" Jeff whispered, his throat dry._

 _Elizabeth provided him some water and he gratefully took a few sips from the straw. "I'm here." She whispered._

 _"Thank you for being here." He said, squeezing her hand._

 _"Where else would I be?" she asked him, brushing her other hand across his cheek. He turned his head slightly and kissed her fingers as best he could. "You should rest." She said, realizing the effort he had to put into turning his head._

 _"No…I need to tell you some things…"_

 _"Jeff, you don't need…."_

 _"I do."_

 _Elizabeth sighed. She had to let him say his peace._

 _Jeff coughed a little and squeezed her hand. "Lizzie. I love you." He began._

 _"I love you too." She replied automatically. It wasn't a lie. She did love him._

 _Jeff sighed a little when she said she loved him. He knew she did. But for years he held a secret, a secret he needed to tell her. "I need to thank you Lizzie….for loving me and being with me all these years. From the moment I saw you, it was love at first sight. You were a challenge to win over….but you were worth it. I spent everyday loving you more than I ever thought possible. You made me the happiest man alive."_

 _"Jeff…" Elizabeth laughed a little remembering what a hard time she gave him in the beginning._

 _"Lizzie….I know how much you love the kids. And I know you love me." He said, she was missing his point. "But...when I'm gone, I want you to be happy Lizzie."_

 _"I am happy, Jeff." She insisted, tears in her eyes. She had no idea he knew._

 _"I know. But you could be happier. I know I was your second choice. I know that there was someone else you loved more than me. There's always been a sadness in the back of your eyes. It's not big, but it's always there" Jeff confessed._

 _"Don't be ridiculous Jeff."_

 _"Don't argue with a dying man." He joked._

 _"Not funny." She said._

 _"Lizzie, please promise me. I want you to be as happy as you made me all these years. You deserve it."_

 _"Jeff, don't….please." she begged_

 _"Lizzie. You deserve to have a husband…and the kids deserve to have a Dad…that- ."_

 _"I have a husband. And they have a Dad. A pretty amazing one." she cut him off._

 _Jeff squeezed her hand. "Lizzie….just promise me okay? Promise me that when someone comes along….you'll let yourself be happy…I need to know you'll be taken care of."_

 _"I can take care of myself pretty damn well, thank you." Elizabeth reminded._

 _"I know you can. But please just promise me Lizzie?" he begged her again._

 _She knew he was being serious. Her husband's dying wish was for her to be happy. She knew she owed it to this man who loved her to promise him, so she did. "Okay, I promise." She whispered._

* * *

"….later that night, I left to go get more coffee. By the time I had returned, Jeff had gone." Elizabeth finished, tears in her eyes.

Henry had tears in his too and pulled her close. "I'm sorry babe…."

"It's okay…" she said, when they pulled away. "I told Stevie & Jason that story today. They then insisted I come over here right away."

Henry smiled. "I'm glad you shared it with me. I'm glad that Jason is coming around. And most of all, Elizabeth…I'm glad you had someone….and were happy all those years. I always was worried…and I wondered. But if you couldn't be with me, I'm glad he was there for you."

Elizabeth smiled at Henry, pulling him closer. She didn't words to match his.

Henry kissed her hair as they snuggled, letting the information she shared about Jeff sink in, and decided he owed her a story about Sarah in return. "So about Sarah…." He began.

Elizabeth looked up through thick eyelashes, letting him know she was paying attention. "About Sarah…."

"Well, it's not as pretty of a story as your's and Jeff's. But the long an short of it is that it didn't work out because she wasn't you. I could never give my heart to anyone, because you still held it."

"Henry…."

"No, it's okay, babe. After I got home, I obviously waited for a while…..hoping to run into you or hear from you. But when that never happened, I hit the bars a lot. I hooked up with a few girls….just to take the pain away…..looking for a connection. I don't know. Then one night I met Sarah. She was pretty….but she didn't look anything like you. She was a brunette."

She smiled a little, thinking of Allison's dark features, that she realized could now have also come from her mother, but overall she resembled Henry.

"She was nice, and fun to be around. But I guess similar to Jeff, she was more into me that I was to her. So she thought that the best way to keep me around was to get pregnant. So unbeknownst to me she stopped taking her pills and she got pregnant. So I asked her to marry me….it was the right thing to do, since she was pregnant and all. So we got married. And after Allison was born….gosh, that little girl changed my life. I focused all my attention on Ali."

"Rightfully so…" Elizabeth agreed.

"But that didn't help things with Sarah. One day she finally told me that all I cared about was Ali, and not about her….and she left. She said she couldn't be here living with a husband who doesn't love her. She thought Ali would be a band aid for our relationship and it wasn't…..she gave me full custody and I don't hear from her much."

"I'm so sorry, Henry." Elizabeth whispered, running her fingers through his hair.

"Don't be. It's not your fault. Plus it happened when Ali was so young, she's happy with me. It's all she's ever known."

They snuggled closer again, letting their pasts sink in as they relished in the fact that both of their other relationships, while vastly different, both ended in them not loving the other person as much as they loved each other. They were nearing sleep when Henry mumbled. "Stay babe?" He wasn't truly questioning whether she'd stay the night, but he wanted to be sure.

"Always." She mumbled back, before it reminded her of one final thing she needed to tell Henry. "Henry?" she asked

"Hmm?" Henry asked, pulling her closer as he nestled into the covers.

"There's one more thing I need to tell you."

"What is it?" he asked, suddenly awake and ready to hear what Elizabeth had to say.

"When you call me babe…."

"What about it?"

"I just….I wanted you to know I never let Jeff call me babe. Because only you can call me babe…..it was our thing." She said, looking into his eyes.

"I never called anyone else babe but you." Henry admitted, leaning down for a kiss. "So it's still our thing, babe, and only ours."

She softly kissed him back. "Good. And…one more thing. I also like that you call me Elizabeth….no one else does really, and Jeff called me Lizzie."

Only then did he finally let himself try to sleep for the night, pulling her to rest her head on his chest. "Goodnight, Elizabeth. Sleep well, babe."

Elizabeth smiled against his chest. "Night, babe."

* * *

"These pancakes smell amazing." Elizabeth inhaled as she descended the stairs, freshly showered.

Henry had insisted she shower while he cooked, since he'd waken up before her to shower.

"Well, we certainly worked up an appetite last night." Henry said, enveloping her into a hug as he flipped the pancakes.

"That we did, Dr. McCord." She agreed. "Morning."

"Morning, babe." Henry replied, as they shared a sloppy kiss. "Sleep well?"

"Better than ever."

"Me too."

He playfully swatted her behind as they moved to the table to eat. Halfway into their lazy breakfast, as they were discussing plans to go to the farm for the kids to get to know each other, Elizabeth's phone buzzed incessantly.

Henry watched as her face fell as she listened to the caller.

"Okay. Tell them no comment. Let's…let me call you back."

"Babe, what's wrong?"

"The press is camped out outside. They know I spent the night…." She looked on the verge of tears

"Oh….babe…." Henry's face fell too.


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: (ducks and hides from you throwing things). I'm sorry I took so long to update! I hope you like the chapter enough that it makes up for it. That's all I got! Happy M Sec Sunday!_

 **Chapter 18**

"I'm so sorry, Henry." Elizabeth whispered as they peeked out the corner of the drawn curtains. It appeared to only be one photographer. But surely he would be joined by more. She had to think of a plan – and fast.

"It's not your fault." Henry re-assured her. "But we need to get you out of here before they see you."

That sparked an idea in her mind. "Henry! You are a genius."

"What?"

"That can be the temporary cover. The detail at your place could be yours…you are working on a highly dangerous project. And the DS doesn't comment on security procedures."

"I'm not following."

"Babe." Elizabeth began, her mind working a mile a minute and her mouth speaking fast to keep up. "I'll call my detail and have them bring a separate car, sneak out the back. You go out in front – get in my motorcade and have them drive you around a while before they bring you back to the farm. Then we can gather the kids, explain to them…and Nadine…we have to tell my staff…..they can arrange for an exclusive with the photographer when we're ready to go public…." Her mouth couldn't keep up with her brain as she spoke quickly.

Henry stared in shock at her for a moment. But he wasn't entirely surprised that she thought of a plan so quickly, she did run covert opps for the CIA for 20 years. He took a few steps over to her and kissed her. "You are so cute when you are covert."

"So you are good with this plan?" she asked, running her hands up his chest and wrapping them around his neck, looking up at him.

"I am. But what exactly are we telling the kids? And what are you telling your staff? Henry inquired, making sure they were on the same page.

Elizabeth looked away a moment, unsure. "I thought that….like we talked about at the farm before I...is that not…?"

"Babe." Henry reached quickly? "That's not what I meant. Absolutely….that's the plan still." She breathed a sigh of relief, but Henry wanted her to be absolutely sure. "Come here." he tugged her hand lead her upstairs to his bedroom as she followed, watching intently as he went to his nightstand pulling a velvet box.

He sat down on the bed and she sat beside him, staying silent, waiting for him to speak. Henry considered his words as he fingered the box. Still quiet, he opened it to reveal a never worn, sparking diamond ring set in a simple band. Lifting the ring from the cushion, he twirled it in his hands before reaching for her right hand, where the thought it could stay until they were ready to move it to her left. "I realize this is a little unconventional." He whispered, slipping the ring onto her finger. "But I want you to have this."

Elizabeth parted her lips to speak as she felt the weight of the metal on her finger, and caught the brilliant sparkle of the diamond but Henry cut her off. "Elizabeth, I have saved this ring for over 20 years. For you. There has never been a doubt in my mind that you are the one for me. I know the last few days have been a whirlwind. And I'm sure the next few weeks will be too…but I want you to know, when things settle down – when the kids are adjusted…I will officially ask you…." He fingered the ring. "But I want you to have this ring to remind you that I love you – that I have always loved you - until I the time is right for me to officially ask you to be my wife."

Elizabeth let his words sink in, smiling at him sadly as she pulled the ring from her finger and placed it in his hand. "This is an absolutely beautiful ring, and I'm honored you saved it all these years. And I can't wait for the day when you ask me…..but until then….this ring needs to stay with you. "

A slightly disappointed look graced Henry's featured, but it quickly faded when he realized she was right. Her wearing diamond ring would certainly add fuel to the media frenzy that was brewing and she would spend the rest of the day trying to stop. "You're right….I'm sorry, I just, I wanted you to be certain…"

"I am certain." She smiled at him, gently brushing her lips against his. "I don't need a piece of jewelry to remember how that you love me…I feel it every second."

Henry smiled sheepishly at her. "I just wanted you to have the ring…..I've waited so long to give it to you."

"Which is incredibly sweet….but what's a little while longer?" she replied, trying to lighten the mood.

"You're right. I love you."

"I love you too."

"I suppose you had better call your detail and get moving." He sighed.

"Yea." She agreed reluctantly.

Back downstairs, Henry cleaned up the kitchen as he listened to Elizabeth on the phone with Frank and Nadine. He didn't hear all the details but he heard her direct her staff to meet her at work in an hour.

"Okay." She said, hanging up. "Frank is sending an unmarked car for me…it will be here in 20 minutes. I'm going to head straight to the office to discuss a plan with my staff. As soon as I am there, Daisy will call that reporter and bring him to the State Department, where I will meet with him and arrange an exclusive for when we go public. In the mean time….my detail will drive you around town. Then later, when Ali gets home they will drive you to the farm to meet me there this afternoon. We will spend the rest of the weekend there with the kids."

Wiping his hands on towel, Henry re-joined Elizabeth and kissed her. "Sounds like a good plan. I'm really looking forward to the time at the farm."

"Me too….the rest not so much."

"It will be okay." Henry assured her.

"I know."

* * *

Soon, they kissed goodbye and Elizabeth snuck out to the Jeep that Matt was driving.

"Thanks for picking me up." Elizabeth told him from the back seat.

"No problem M'am. Did you have a nice evening?"

"Yes, I did."

Matt nodded to her and continued the drive to the State department in silence. Nadine met her at the elevator, as Blake was running late. "M'am. All the staff is here in the conference room. No one knows why you've called a meeting except Daisy. So might I say as a friend, that I'm happy for you."

"Thank you, Nadine." She said sincerely and made her way into her private bathroom to change into a fresh shirt and apply a bit of makeup before greeting her staff.

"Thank you all for coming in…" Elizabeth said as she strode into the conference room, silencing their conversations. "I know I was a bit vague this morning, so I'll come clean."

"M'am, Daisy mentioned there was a press situation this morning. Is everything okay?" Jay asked.

"Yes. There was a reporter outside Dr. McCord's house this morning, and he is planning to write a story that I spent the night there last night." She began.

"Dr. McCord? Isn't he the one from the DIA?" Matt asked, seemingly confused, even laughing slightly. "Why would you have spent the night there?"

"Matt." Nadine warned

"Because Dr. McCord and I have been seeing each other for the past few months. We had been successful at keeping it under wraps, until last night apparently."

"So the story is true?" Matt asked, clearly surprised.

"Yes. It's true. But there is more to it than that. Which is why I've called you here. I will need your help to manage the press situation once a full release is made."

"M'am, forgive me if I'm overstepping – but I realize you are a public figure so you dating someone is a story, but why the extra scrutiny?"

"Matt." Nadine warned again.

Elizabeth held up her hand as she adjusted in her chair. "Because there is more to the story than me just dating someone."

"Wait, you're not pregnant are you?" Matt pushed.

"Matt!" Daisy interjected this time.

"No." Elizabeth confirmed quickly. "Nothing like that. But Henry and I are very serious about one another. So not only do we need to ensure our children are left alone, it's the backstory that the press will have a field day with. You see, Henry isn't just a guy I met a few months ago, he was my college sweetheart." Elizabeth paused to let it sink in, both for them and for her as she told the story to someone outside her family for the first time. "In college, we were inseparable. I was so sure he would be the one I would marry." Elizabeth remembered with a lofty smile.

"What happened M'am?" Jay asked, intrigued by the story.

"Henry got deployed. And I wrote to him everyday, but I never heard back. I was heartbroken. But when Henry showed up in my office a few months ago, I was instantly smitten again. And as we got to know each other again it was like no time had passed."

"That's incredible." Daisy said.

"So when things got serious so quick, I finally worked up the courage to ask Henry why he had never written back. He of course swore he did. I wanted to believe him, and I knew in my heart he wouldn't lie. But I needed proof. So Henry…long story short he went on a wild goose chase for the letters. And he actually found them."

"Oh my god, where!?" Daisy exclaimed.

"You see, Henry's father didn't approve of us, or rather me and my privileged – for lack of a better word – upbringing. It turns out he had intercepted the letters and had kept them from us to break us up. So yesterday at the white house, Henry gave me the letters and we were both able to read them for the first time. Turns out – we never stopped loving each other and if the letters weren't hidden….our lives would have been drastically different."

"That's an amazing story M'am. I can see how the press would exploit that." Jay stated. "But I'm happy for you."

"Thank you Jay. And you're right...we know the story will get out – so we want to control the narrative. We also are willing to do one interview for the exclusive…and then after that we would like our privacy, for us and most importantly for our children. This is a big change for them, we want to make sure they are prepared for the article. So far they are adjusting well, but we know once we move in together…it will take time."

"Move in? Does that mean…." Daisy asked?

"Not yet, but yes, when the time is right we are absolutely talking about marriage."

"Wow." Said Jay.

"We will all be prepared to manage the situation M'am." Nadine confirmed, realizing the secretary was done talking about it for the time being. She understood her boss was a little overwhelmed between discovering her life could have been so different, to waking up to a photographer and now having to explain to her team. She knew she'd be a little forthcoming with more details as she herself had adjusted to the change in her life. "At all stages"

"Thank you all. Henry and I appreciate it. Now. Daisy, Nadine – let's go talk to Seth from the post and make the deal."

* * *

Henry felt a bit awkward aimlessly running around town in Elizabeth's motorcade. But he decided to use the time effectively.

"Hello?"

"Hi Ali. It's Dad."

"I know. What's up?"

"Will you be home soon?"

"Good. There's a few things we need to chat about okay?"

"Okay…is everything okay Dad? Did things go okay with Elizabeth last night?"

"Yes, it went really well. Just get home soon okay sweetheart?"

"Okay, Dad. I'm glad. Love you."

* * *

"Mr. Preston, thank you for coming in this morning." Elizabeth greeted. "I understand you think I was at Dr. McCord's home from the DIA this morning."

"M'am, we both know you were."

"You can't prove it."

"Your motorcade was outside."

"How do you know it was mine?"

"Madam Secretary, would we be having this meeting if it wasn't?"

"Okay Mr. Preston. I'll cut to the chase. I won't confirm or deny that I was there last night. But I'll tell you this. If you keep this under wraps – I will give you an exclusive story on my personal life at an undisclosed time in the future. A full interview."

"And if I don't take this deal?"

"You can run the story, and we will deny it. Things such as we don't comment on the Secretary's personal life and DS cannot publicly comment on security procedures."

Seth paused a moment before responding. Noting the glares of the Secretary and her chief of staff and press secretary were not faltering and conceded. "I suppose we have a deal."

"Thank you Mr. Preston." Elizabeth rose and shook his hand. "Nadine and Daisy will finalize the details with you."

* * *

"Dad why is Elizabeth's security detail outside? Is she here?" Ali asked as she dropped her bag in the hallway.

"No, noodle. She left a little bit ago."

"Then why is her detail outside?"

"Come sit." Henry instructed. "That's why we need to talk."

"As I mentioned, Elizabeth and I made up last night. But the press was camped out, so she ran to the office to try and prevent them from running the story."

"Oh…" Ali's face fell.

"It's okay Ali. She came up with an idea, and a car came to get here. But we are keeping the detail for a while to throw them off. They think the detail is mine, due to my DIA job."

Ali nodded. "So…what exactly happens now?"

"Well, I wanted to tell you to be prepared for a story in case it runs." Henry said, moving to put his arm around his daughter. "We are going to try and manage it the best we can. But we might not be able to stop everything. We are also mandating that they leave you, and her kids alone."

"Okay. I mean we all deserve our privacy right?" Ali said. Henry smiled at her but knew she wouldn't fully understand the scrutiny at school or anywhere until an article did run. "Ali. The other part of this is that, the reason they will be so interested is because we've been talking about marriage."

"That's fantastic! Can I be a bridesmaid?"

"Ali!" Henry laughed. "I'm excited you are so enthused. But we want to take this slow. We're committed to each other, but I'm not going to officially propose until we've all acclimated to each other. And by that, I mean all you kids."

"Dad, I told you before. I've always wanted siblings. It's no biggie."

"I know. But you all need to meet first….don't you think that would be a good idea?"

"I suppose." Ali said, realizing she hadn't actually met Elizabeth's kids before.

"Yea. So later tonight we're supposed to meet at the farm, and spend the rest of the weekend with her family so we can all start to get to know one another."

"Great! I'll get my stuff." Ali rushed up the stairs.

Henry smiled and laughed a bit to himself at his daughter's enthusiasm. He was happy for it, but he knew it was going to be a rude awakening for her to go from the only child to the middle child.

"Hi babe. How did things go at the office? Ali is packing for the farm, she's excited." Henry texted.

"I'm glad she's excited. I can't wait to show it to her. Work was a little stressful, but looks like the story is on hold. Looking forward to seeing you guys later and decompressing." She wrote back, knowing she would need to decompress. She'd made it halfway – her staff and the press were set for now. But she'd yet to see her kids since leaving them with her letters and she only hoped their reaction to the farm trip would be as good as Ali's.

Perhaps things would work out after all.

TBC (I promise to update as soon as I can.)


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: Hi everyone! So I realized as I was uploading this that I haven't updated since April ( I didn't realize it was so long) yet you guys were all still sending me messages asking for more! so THANK YOU for doing that for all this time and being so patient. Your reviews truly mean the world to me and I so hope this update is worth the wait. I really struggled with life being busy and with how to continue this, so after much struggles with the farm scene, I ultimately decided to jump ahead a bit and tell some of it via news headlines.**

3 Months Later.

 _Secretary Adams spotted at the mall this weekend with her boyfriend's daughter, Allison. The pair reportedly had iced lattes and shopped for makeup._

 _Jason Adams seen playing football with Henry McCord in the park while Secretary of State was in Russia on official business._

 _Secretary Adams stops for a rare public photograph with her boyfriend Henry McCord at last night's official state dinner with France._

 _Adams & McCord families were both in the bleachers to cheer on Jason McCord at the home opener for the Panthers' game last night. Adams plays middle linebacker and contributed to a Panthers' win 14-7. _

It had been a whirlwind few months. The transition with the kids was to be expected; good and bad – just like a normal family. The kids were adjusting well, but they had arguments – just like any other brothers and sisters. Henry & Elizabeth had both been making efforts to bond more with each other's children to try and make them feel welcome and give everyone equal attention. And it was based upon how quickly everyone had adjusted that that Henry had decided it was coming time to officially ask Elizabeth to be his wife.

Although they'd yet to officially move in together, they'd been "engaged" so to speak since that night and when they'd broken that news to the kids at the farm. The girls were thrilled. Jason just nodded along. But they told them they would allow everyone time to adjust before he officially got down on one knee. He owed Elizabeth a proper proposal.

Elizabeth had insisted upon waiting to officially move in together until that point; mostly because of the press. They'd agreed that it would be best to avoid any sort of press stories about one of the nation's most powerful women living with her boyfriend before they were married or at the very least engaged. It was a good call, as despite her request to respect her privacy, there'd been enough stories about them in the news without that. Granted most of the stories were nothing overly interfering – just annoying if anything else, so there wasn't much they could do to pushback since they weren't really privacy invasions. Since Elizabeth was so well liked, the stories did have a positive impact on her polls, and the President's. So there was little recourse. Luckily everyone had taken the stories in stride and quickly developed a thick skin, although there were a couple of occasions where tears were shed over dinner and Allison had felt annoyed with the kids at school using the articles to tease her.

Henry had even stayed over the house to watch all the kids when Elizabeth traveled, helping them all to get used to what it was like to live together. Stevie and Jason appreciated the improved cuisine, and it gave them opportunities to bond with Henry when their mom wasn't around. Even Jason seemed to be coming around, and Henry was glad to help him practice football in the park. Elizabeth also made sure to spend alone time with Allison when she could to make sure she felt like part of the family. It was difficult from being the only child to suddenly being the middle child.

* * *

 _Henry McCord seen at a high end jeweler last weekend; could the country's most eligible woman soon be officially off the market?_

"Daisy, did you see the jewelry store article?" Nadine asked as she strode in the morning meeting.

"Yes. It's so exciting!"

Nadine offered a small smile. "Yes, it is. But we need to make sure the Secretary doesn't see it. We don't want to ruin any surprise. Would you want your engagement spoiled?"

"Yes, Henry called me this morning. He was upset about the article and asked if we could not focus on it if possible." Blake interrupted sheepishly.

Later that day, Elizabeth walked into Henry's home for dinner. The kids were all out, engrossed in their afterschool activities. "Hi Babe." Henry kissed her.

"Hi."

"How was your day?" Henry asked tentatively, stirring spaghetti sauce. He wondered if she saw the article.

"The usual. How about you?" she asked a little too casually as he offered her a lick of the sauce spoon and she moaned in approval.

"Same."

Elizabeth had been slightly off all night. It wasn't unusual for her to be disconnected a little after a rough day. He brushed off her behavior as rough day, and prayed she didn't see the article. If she saw it he thought he might have to scrap his elaborate proposal plans and propose to her over dinner that night. But she didn't say anything so he hoped he was in the clear for now.

Little did he know that as Elizabeth fell asleep that she did see the article, despite her staff's efforts to hide it from her. But it was inevitable with the number of people she saw any given day that someone would mention it, and now that she'd been read in to the fact that it would be occurring soon, she decided she'd have to be patient. It must have been hard for Henry to have his plans foiled by the press, and she wanted to be as surprised as she could, expecting nothing less from Henry than something perfectly planned, which is why she didn't let on that she saw it at dinner. "Just be patient." She told herself. But patience was not one of her virtues.

* * *

1 month later.

Elizabeth was growing increasingly frustrated. She and Henry had been on 3 official date nights since she saw the article, at romantic restaurants nonetheless and spent every weekend as a family engrossed in some activity. She had two theories about her upcoming engagement; either Henry would do something private with just her. Or he would do it when the kids were present to symbolize them becoming an official family. However when the kids let on zero that they knew of anything, and she was sure with her CIA skills she could easily pick up on the fact that something was happening, she was leaning more toward the former. But it had been nearly a month and she was getting antsy. Again, patience was not one of her virtues and she was at about the end of her patience supply.

"Elizabeth what's wrong?" Henry asked her from across the table, reaching for her hand. It was Saturday night and they'd gone out to the restaurant where they first met for dinner when they re-connected. She was sure it would be tonight when he'd suggested it. She'd even worn an extra nice dress and had a blow dry whilst she ran errands earlier that day. But now that their bill had come and nothing had happened, she had given up hope it'd be tonight.

"Nothing." She said, offering a fake smile and sipped her wine as Henry slid his credit card in the folder.

"Babe."

Growing increasingly frustrated with Henry, she gulped down the last of her wine and looked at him wide eyed. "I'm mad at you Henry." She said simply.

Henry eyed her inquisitively. "Why?"

"Because. This is our 4th fancy date this month." She whined, tears brimming in her eyes.

"And this would cause you to be mad?" Henry asked, confused. "I thought 4 dates in a month is a win considering our schedules."

"It is. And I'm not trying to complain or be ungrateful. But…."

"But…."

"But I saw the article okay." She whispered. "And I didn't tell you because I can imagine that as a guy it might be difficult for your girlfriend to read in the paper that you were at a jewelry store buying her a ring, which actually makes no sense considering you have one from 20 years ago that I've seen. So I've been patiently waiting for this grand surprise to unfold but it's been a month….and I just can't take the suspense anymore."

Henry smiled at her sympathetically and nodded. "I'm sorry babe. Let's get out of here so we can talk about this in private."

He knew this moment was coming. Elizabeth was not patient. But he'd shifted his plans after the article. He wanted a private proposal, and he knew the press would be all over the last few dates.

They exited the restaurant without Elizabeth letting her tears fall, but once in the SUV they fell as she looked out the window, too ashamed to look at Henry after her outburst.

Henry reached over for her hand, bringing it to her lips for a kiss. "I'm sorry you saw the article, babe."

She shook her head. "It isn't your fault."

Henry nodded and simply held her hand, not willing to say anymore at the moment and his phone buzzed with a text from Stevie that things were "all set". Luckily they soon arrived at their second destination of the evening.

Elizabeth noticed when the car came to a stop that they weren't at home. "Where are we, Henry?"

They'd arrived at a small park on UVA's campus. It was a beautiful garden, one they used to spend quite a bit of time there in college.

Henry offered his hand to her. "I thought we could go for a walk."

Elizabeth timidly got out of the car, wiping her tears. She hoped she wasn't about to get an earful from Henry about her outburst. Then as they walked a little ways in, she noticed a candlelit path and smiled.

Henry felt her grip his hand a bit more tightly as they walked and she became silent as she waited for him to speak. "I understand why you were frustrated earlier. I had no idea you saw the article, and I hoped you hadn't, at least to avoid you feeling the way you were earlier."

"I'm sorry, Henry. I didn't-"

"Shh, it doesn't matter now. But to your point, yes – I did want to surprise you. But you are a very difficult woman to surprise. So needless to say after that article came out I had to alter my plans a bit. So while you may never know my original plan, tonight I wanted to bring you to the place we reconnected just 6 months ago. Then I wanted to bring you here, to the place where it really all began, he pulled her to sit on a bench. "Remember on our very first date, I brought us coffee out here."

"I remember." She smiled, crossing her legs and leaning into him.

"This is the spot is where I was originally planning to ask you a very important question. I'd been saving for a skywriter. And I planned to get us coffee and have it written out in the sky on a clear afternoon." Henry confessed as he kissed her gently and she smiled a watery smile, grateful he shared that with her.

They sat for a few moments before Henry stood and bent to one knee, motioning for her to stay seated. "And it's why I brought you here tonight. When I was deciding how to do this this time around, I thought of a lot of scenarios I know you would like and that would be very romantic. But in the end, I couldn't think of a better place than here, where we had our very first coffee to officially ask you a very important question."

He paused a moment to reach in his pocket as realization hit Elizabeth and she waited patiently with a single tear rolling down her cheek.

Producing a box from his pocket, he opened it to reveal a brand new sparking ring. "Elizabeth Adams, will you marry me?"

She nodded as she struggled to offer a breathy. "Yes." It was finally here, the moment she'd waited for forever, one she never thought was a remote possibility until 6 months ago, was finally here. It was all a blur as Henry slipped the diamond on her finger and pulled her into his arms as they kissed.

"I love you Elizabeth." Henry whispered between kisses.

"I love you too, more than anything." She whispered back, resuming their kissing.

When oxygen became needed, she found herself snuggled in Henry's arms on the bench admiring her ring. "It's really beautiful Henry. Thank you for asking me, especially after I was such a bitch earlier."

"I'm glad you like it. And about earlier, you were totally entitled to that. I'm sorry things got delayed." Henry smiled.

"The press article nixed the skywriter thing, and you had to re-plan huh?" she winked.

"Something like that."

"What made you decide to get a new ring?" she asked, suddenly realizing it was different than the one she'd seen earlier.

"A few reasons….one being that since you'd seen the other ring, I wanted to give you a new one to surprise you. It's kind of the theme I had tonight, some of the old…some of the new. Besides, I kind of gave the old one away…"

"What do you mean?" Elizabeth asked inquisitively.

"What if there was one more surprise for tonight?" he asked and Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and smiled, wondering what the other surprise was.

"Kids!" Henry shouted, and suddenly their three beautiful children appeared before them with a blanket and picnic basket.

Elizabeth smiled at Henry and rose to hug them as they offered their congratulations. "What are you guys doing here?" Elizabeth asked as the hugs dies down.

It was Jason was the one to speak. "When Henry told us about proposing to you, he told us he wanted us to be here because this moment not only symbolized you being engaged, but us becoming a family. So since you guys had dinner earlier, we brought dessert." He said, motioning to the girls who were setting up a dessert picnic.

"That's really nice you guys….that means so much to me." She said, tears welling again as she hugged Jason. Elizabeth was very pleased with Jason speaking for the children and took it as the ultimate sign of acceptance and was so glad Henry had included them on this.

Henry sat on the blanket next to the girls, while Elizabeth kicked off her shoes before she sat down. Jason sat down between his mother and Allison and looked to Henry for the next part of the surprise. "So when I said I gave your old ring away, I did. I had it made into 4 separate pieces of jewelry. The girls each have a sapphire ring made from the sapphire in the old ring."

Ally and Stevie offered their hands for Elizabeth to inspect the rings and she smiled in awe. And I had the metal broken down for a simple ring for Jase, which he batted his eyes as he held it up and waved it, causing everyone to laugh.

"And finally, the diamond was re-designed into this." Henry said, as he produced another ring. The center is your diamond to symbolize our past, and I had a ring added around to symbolize our future, as a family."

Tears sprang to her Elizabeth's eyes again and she could only mutter simple words as she demanded a group hug. "I love you all so much."

After settling down once again, Stevie and Ally worked to prepare the sundaes as Elizabeth said, "Ahh! And…there is ice cream. This really is the best night ever."

Henry smiled, looking into her eyes with nothing but love. "I do my best."


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: Hi guys! Thanks so much for your continued patience and reviews on this story! As you might be able to tell from this chapter; I had started it/intended to post around Thanksgiving...but alas here it is in March! Better late then never right...hope this one has been worth the wait! I_ _t's kind of a filler that will give you an idea of what's coming next!_

Chapter 20:

A lazy Saturday. It had been a while since they had one. They'd gotten an early taste of the winter chill that early November weekend, and everyone was content to stay inside for family time.

In bed that evening, Henry came in to find his fiancée flipping through bridal magazines, which he took as a good sign. It had been two months since their engagement and they still hadn't set a wedding date. They had originally only planned to wait a couple weeks to make an announcement, just to relish in it themselves for a bit longer, as they knew the press would be all over them. They'd want wedding details immediately and since they hadn't really discussed the wedding, or the date much – they figured it would be better to wait to make any sort of public announcement. They'd seen what happened just with Henry's visit to the jewelry store….they couldn't imagine the swirl of questions and speculations that would arise if they announced their engagement, especially without wedding details to follow. So their new routine was that Henry stayed at his place most nights during the work week and they spent the weekend at Elizabeth's for family time, allowing time for the kids to get used to each other more without rousing suspicion. Elizabeth of course, did not wear her ring in public.

"How's the dress shopping going?" he asked?

She frowned and let out slight sigh as he plopped in bed beside her. "Ali & Stevie marked all the ones they liked. I've got two little wedding planners."

"That's a beautiful dress, babe." Henry said as he glanced at the open, glossy page.

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's pretty but…."

"It would look amazing on you. I'm sure every dress in that magazine would." Henry said, thinking she was feeling insecure.

"That's not what I'm worried about." She said, closing the magazine and twisting her ring.

"Then what? Are you getting cold feet?"

Running a hand across his cheek she kissed him softly. "No. No cold feet. I'm just struggling with the idea of this big wedding."

"Big wedding?" He asked, placing his hand on her shoulder.

"Yea. You know, fancy dress, 300 guests, the whole thing. I just….it's my second wedding. I had a big wedding the first time around and to be honest I hated it. Well not hate so much…..but it was overwhelming."

"I can understand that. Mine was on the larger side too."

"I am sort of leaning toward something simple and small….and private"

"I'm in for whatever you want babe. Simple and small sounds great to me." He bent to kiss her

* * *

They were a couple weeks away from Thanksgiving, and still not closer to making a public engagement announcement. Elizabeth had been quite busy at work, traveling to China and Geneva and back, meaning there was little time for wedding planning. Upon her arrival home, they'd found themselves in bed once again, finally getting around to discussing some of the details.

"Thanksgiving is coming up." Elizabeth said

"Yes." Henry agreed, lost in a book.

"I was thinking…." She began, scooting closer to him. Henry realized she wanted attention and closed his book to look at her. "We should have a big Thanksgiving here. Invite Will and your family - "

"Whoa – slow down! You want to invite my family here for Thanksgiving? Henry exclaimed, cutting her off, immediately running all the scenarios in his head about how terrible that would go.

"Babe." Elizabeth said calmly, reaching for his hand. "We can't publically announce our engagement if we haven't even told our families…don't you think they would be upset to hear on the news?"

"Elizabeth, have you forgotten that my family is the main reason for us being apart for 20 years…"

"I know. But they are your _family_ Henry." She said softly. Family was everything to her, and they had to at least try and make nice. "I recall the night we got back together you promised me you would try and forgive your father. Besides, I think the kids need to meet their new relatives and start to bond with them."

Henry sighed. He did promise her that, and he couldn't break a promise to Elizabeth. And he supposed if they were going to have a wedding and invite their family, now would be the time to do so. Plus her point about the kids was correct.

"All right. Big family Thanksgiving it is." He agreed.

Elizabeth let out a stunning smile and leaned up to kiss him. "I love you."

"I love you too, babe. I'll give them a call tomorrow. They can stay at my place….and I'll stay here with you guys. It will be good to have some distance if we need it."

"That sounds like a plan. I'll call Will tomorrow too. He and Sophie and Annie can stay in the guest room here."

* * *

Henry looked down at the phone in the study. He dreaded calling his father; they hadn't spoken since he yelled at him for stealing Elizabeth's letters. He decided it would be better to call Shane first. Maybe he could gauge from that conversation how angry his father still was.

"Hello?" Shane answered on the second ring.

"Hi Shane. It's Henry."

"Henry, hey man. What's up? How are things with you and Elizabeth…..did you get that letter business straight."

"Hey…she's great. Everything's great. Thank you again for saving those. It was a lifesaver man."

"Glad to hear it."

"But hey the reason I called is that Thanksgiving is coming up and Elizabeth and I thought it would be nice to have you guys here for the holiday. Are you free?"

"Of course man. It would be great to see you guys. I'll be there."

"Great. I'll follow up with details later. I'm going to invite the rest of the family too….how's Dad been doing since I left?"

"Eh…you know how he is. He might still be fuming internally, but he hasn't brought it up."

"Alright." Henry sighed, dreading his next call even more. "Thanks for the intel. I'll talk to you soon."


End file.
